THE 3F-TEAM : Abandoned City
by Lucious411
Summary: Sebuah tim, 7 orang remaja, mereka suka melakukan petualangan kemana pun mereka mau. Kali ini, mereka akan menjelajahi sebuah kota mati di Kiev, Ukraina. Sebuah kota yang ditinggalkan sejak insiden meledaknya pembangkit listrik tenaga nuklir Chernobyl 26 April 1986. Apa yang akan mereka temukan disana? CH 14 ONGOING. Mind to RnR?
1. Introduction

**THE 3F-TEAM : Abandoned City**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary :_

The 3F-Team atau The FFF-Team (Fight For Freedom). Sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari 7 remaja dengan latar belakang saling berbeda. Mereka suka sekali melakukan hal-hal yang mereka inginkan, bagaimanapun caranya. Untuk sebuah petualangan. Kali ini mereka akan melakukan petualangan ke Exclusion Zone di Pripyat, Oblast Kiev, Ukraina. Kota tersebut ditinggalkan sejak insiden meledaknya Pembangkit Listrik Tenaga Nuklir Chernobyl pada 26 April 1986.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto's Belong To Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOGUE**

Di sebuah taman kota, terlihat dua insan sedang duduk bersama di bangku yang terletak pada pusat taman.

Kekasih? Bukan. Tentu bukan.

"Hei, Naruto?"

Panggil seorang gadis berambut pink yang duduk di bangku tersebut kepada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Hn? Kenapa?" Respon pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto. Masih menatap lurus ke depan, entah apa yang diperhatikannya. Tak ada apapun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya sang gadis memastikan.

"Hm?" Yang ditanya justru mengernyitkan dahi, pertanda bingung, "Maksudmu?"

 _-Twitch- -PLETAK!-_

"Aduh duh. Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Ringis Naruto kesakitan, memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja terkena 'musibah', "Sakit tau."

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Sejak tadi kau tidak mendengarkan ku ya?!" Tingkah laku Naruto membuat gadis berambut pink yang sejak tadi merupakan teman bicara Naruto menjadi kesal.

"Iya iya, aku dengar kok." Jawab Naruto masih memegangi kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut kuning, meskipun dia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan. Hanya saja, sepertinya berbohong lebih baik dari pada mengalami 'musibah' yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, pikir Naruto.

Kini emosi sang gadis berambut pink sudah sedikit mereda, "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Naruto balik, dengan polosnya.

"Tuh kan!" Habis sudah kesabaran sang gadis menghadapi temannya yang satu ini. Mungkin pendengaran Naruto bermasalah karena telinganya tertutup oleh surai coklatnya itu, batinnya kesal.

"Eh? Oke oke, maafkan aku Sakura.." Naruto mencoba minta maaf.

'Tidak akan' jawab Sakura dalam hati. Menurutnya kali ini Naruto sudah kelewatan, membiarkannya berbicara panjang lebar tanpa didengar sedikitpun.

"Jangan ngambek gitu dong..." Rayu Naruto, tidak enak melihat temannya ngambek begitu. Bahkan kini Sakura hanya diam membelakangi sang pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

Sedikit menghela nafas, Naruto melanjutkan, "Baiklah, Sakura. Aku ikut rencanamu."

Sakura segera berbalik dengan wajah yang sudah kembali ceria, "Benarkah? Oke! Aku memaafkan mu. Tadi kupikir kau benar-benar tidak mendengarkanku."

"Hehehe. Engga kok, aku cuma bercanda." Naruto cengengesan, 'Sebenarnya aku memang tidak memperhatikan. Tapi ternyata tebakanku tepat, syukurlah.' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Oke. Sekarang kita ajak yang lainnya!" Teriak Sakura penuh semangat.

Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Yang lain?"

Dengan senyum lebarnya Sakura menjawab, "Tentu saja! Ayo Naruto!"

Iapun menarik tangan sang pemuda agar mau ikut dengannya. Meninggalkan bangku taman yang sejak tadi mereka tempati.

.

.

.

Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Terdengar seperti sebuah petualangan.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 _Np. : Cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya nyata. Beberapa tempat dan kejadian memang sesuai kenyataan, beberapa lainnya... Kau bisa menebak sendiri. Selamat membaca!_


	2. Arrival

**THE 3F-TEAM : Abandoned City**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto's Belong To Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ARRIVAL**

 **Minggu, 24 April**

 **17.45**

7 orang remaja turun dari pesawat yang belum lama tiba di bandara internasional Zhuliany, Kiev, Ukraina. Mereka berjalan dari Terminal A (Internasional) menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Huah. Akhirnya kita tiba! Kiev teman-teman, kita di Kiev!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut pink penuh semangat. Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam duduk selama penerbangan membuatnya lelah, namun kini semuanya terasa lebih baik saat tiba.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Sakura." Ujar seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dari arah kanan Sakura dengan rambut hitam menghiasi kepalanya, "Bahkan kau menggunakan jaket setebal itu. Entah apa maksudmu, tapi kau tau ini bukan musim salju.

"Sasuke benar. Lalu sepatu model boot mu itu, dan juga topi aneh mu." Tambah seorang gadis seumuran Sakura, dengan rambut merah dikuncir yang bertengger di kepalanya, Karin.

"Akan ada perang."

"Ya, dia pasti bakalan ngamuk."

"Bersiaplah, monsternya datang."

Terdengar dua orang gadis berwajah mirip saling berbisik, Hinata & Hanabi. Wajah mereka terlalu mirip, yang membedakan hanya satu hal : warna rambut. Hinata, sang kakak berambur lavender. Sedangkan adiknya, Hanabi berambut cokelat muda.

"GRRRR.."

"Ini dia.." Bisik Hinata.

3...

2...

1...

"BERHENTILAH MENGOMENTARI PENAMPILANKU DASAR KALIAN SEKELOMPOK ORANG ANEH!" Teriak Sakura lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Bukan, ini bukan teriakan semangat, ini ungkapan kekesalan. Wajah Sakura merah padam berpadu dengan rambut pinknya yang sepunggung itu, entah apa maksudnya.

Karin justru tertawa melihatnya, "Sekarang lihat siapa yang aneh? Perhatikan sekeliling mu, nona muda."

Sakura melihat ke sekitarnya dan..

Bingo!

Saat ini semua orang yang ada di bandara memusatkan perhatiannya ke sang gadis. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang gadis berpenampilan 'tidak sesuai tempat' berteriak dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh orang lain yang notabene tidak mengerti bahasa yang digunakan gadis tersebut.

Aneh.

Dia pun mempercepat langkahnya keluar bandara, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih berjalan santai di belakang. Tidak memperdulikan kepergian Sakura.

"Akhirnya kelompok kita tampak normal ya. Ahaha." Canda Karin setelah objek bercandanya itu cukup jauh untuk bisa mendengar kata-katanya.

"Hei hei. Kau tidak boleh begitu. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Sakura kabur, lalu tersesat? Atau diculik oleh penjahat di sekitar bandara?" Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang tampak lebih pendek diantara teman-temannya terlihat khawatir dengan tindakan Sakura.

"Ahaha. Kau terlalu berlebihan Konohamaru. Dia pasti menunggu di pintu keluar, dan mana mungkin ada orang yang cukup berani untuk mengganggu gadis seperti itu." Tanggap Karin.

"Ya, tak akan ada yang berani mengganggu Sakura." Ujar Hinata.

"Kecuali kelompok kita tentunya." Tambah Hanabi disambung tawa oleh yang lainnya.

Sementara itu, pemuda berambut kuning yang berjalan di paling belakang hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman-temannya. 'Kalian semua sama anehnya' Pikir Naruto, kurang ajar.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **19.20**

Setelah satu jam perjalanan sejak keluar dari bandara, Sakura beserta yang lain akhirnya menemukan tempat penginapan yang cocok untuk mereka bertujuh. Atas usulan Sakura mereka memilih lokasi di sekitar pusat kota Kiev, dengan bantuan driver tentunya.

Setibanya di penginapan tersebut, mereka pun melakukan sedikit perdebatan untuk penentuan kamar. Karena hanya tersedia 3 kamar berukuran besar dan 1 kamar sedang di penginapan tersebut.

Melalui perdebatan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan keputusan yang dirasa tepat.

Dengan hasil : Hinata & Hanabi satu kamar tentunya, Sasuke lebih memilih sekamar dengan Konohamaru, Karin sendiri di kamar berukuran sedang, dan Naruto terpaksa satu kamar bersama Sakura.

Tak perlu bertanya bagaimana prosesnya, terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan, bahkan dengan bahasa yang sederhana.

Setelah merapihkan barang bawaan di kamar mereka masing-masing, semuanya akan berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ada sesuatu yang harus dibahas sepertinya.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **21.00**

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah, siap untuk memulai diskusinya.

Sakura pun berinisiatif untuk memulai diskusi, "Baiklah kawan-kawan, jadi begini-"

"Tunggu dulu." Potong Sasuke, "Dimana Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura, karena mereka satu kamar. Oh ya, Naruto. Sepertinya hampir semua melupakan eksistensi Naruto kalau bukan karena Sasuke yang mengingatkan.

"Dia masih ada di kamar, kenapa?" Jawab Sakura santai.

Tiba-tiba saja Karin tersenyum penuh arti, "Pasti kalian berdua baru saja melakukan sesuatu ya di kamar? Iyaa kaaaan?" Goda Karin.

Blush.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Sergah Sakura, menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang lebih mirip kepiting rebus.

"Hm? Kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Bahkan tadi aku sempat mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar kalian~" Tambah Karin semakin menggoda Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka melakukan itu ya." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Itu artinya Sakura sudah menjadi wanita dewasa dong?" Sambung Hanabi.

"Kalian berdua.. Astaga." Konohamaru tampak shock mendengar hal tersebut. Entah dia terlalu polos atau sedang ada yang salah dengan pikirannya.

"Eh? Tadi itu kami bertengkar karena berebut lahan untuk tidur tau! Dan.. Arrgh! Kalian sungguh menyebalkan!" Dengan kesal Sakura meninggalkan ruang tengah, kembali ke kamarnya. Hampir saja ia menabrak Naruto yang ingin keluar kamar.

"Minggir!" Usir Sakura tambah kesal melihat kehadiran Naruto diahapannya, mendorong sang pemuda keluar secepat mungkin.

Blam!

Pintu tertutup, dibanting.

Naruto tampak bingung dengan tingkah laku Sakura, tidak tau apa-apa.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto saat tiba di ruang tengah, menempati sofa yang baru saja ditinggalkan penghuni sebelumnya, Sakura.

Karin semakin menunjukan senyum penuh artinya melihat kehadiran Naruto, "Ah, kau. Aku mau tanya, apa tadi kalian berdua-"

"Sudah lah, itu tidak penting." Potong Sasuke cepat sebelum pembicaraan ini semakin mengarah ke hal yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Ada yang harus kita bahas sekarang." Sasuke mulai serius.

.

.

.

Hal apa yang ingin mereka bahas? Sesuatu yang penting? Entahlah

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Their Plan

**THE 3F-TEAM : Abandoned City**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto's Belong To Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THEIR PLAN**

 **21.30**

Ruang tengah penginapan yang ditempati 3F-TEAM. Terlihat seluruh anggota 3F-TEAM berkumpul di ruangan tersebut, kecuali satu orang yaitu Sakura. Sakura masih berdiam diri di kamarnya karena kesal oleh godaan Karin tadi.

"Baiklah." Lanjut Sasuke, "Kita mulai sekarang saja."

Sasuke mengusulkan untuk memulai diskusi sekarang juga, terlalu lama jika menunggu si berisik itu selesai dengan urusan ngambeknya. Perempuan memang merepotkan, menurut Sasuke.

"Ehm.. Tapi kan.." Konohamaru menggantung kalimatnya, membuat yang lain penasaran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Karin, sedikit kesal dengan sikap Konohamaru yang menggantung kalimatnya seperti itu. 'Dasar laki-laki tukang gantung. Hukum gantung saja sudah diganti menjadi hukum tembak, huh' ucapnya dalam hati . Dasar otak perempuan.

"Itu... Bukankah semua ini rencana Sakura? Lalu bagaimana kita membahasnya kalau dia tetap di kamar?" Jelas Konohamaru kemudian. Membuat 4 orang lainnya jadi ikutan bingung, kecuali Naruto.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan." Sambar Naruto.

Seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu pun otomatis menatap pemuda berambut kuning tersebut seolah berkata 'Tunggu apalagi? Cepat jelaskan!'.

"Kalau begitu cepat jelaskan." Sasuke nampak mulai tidak sabar dengan pembicaraan ini, terlalu bertele-tele. Seperti mengayuh becak di medan berlumpur, jadi lebih baik mengendarai motor Ninja di jalan raya, pikir Sasuke jayus.

Naruto sedikit menarik nafas sebelum menjelaskan, merancang kata-kata.

"Oke. Jadi begini rencananya.." Naruto memulai penjelasannya, "Untuk hari ini, seperti yang kalian lihat, kita perlu istirahat. Besok, kita gunakan seharian penuh mencari barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk perjalanan kita nanti dan sedikit refreshing di kota ini jika kalian mau."

"Lalu?" Karin semakin penasaran, "Sakura 'menyeret' kita kesini tanpa memberikan penjelasan sedikit pun."

Naruto kembali menarik nafas, dan melanjutkan, "Setelah itu, lusa kita-"

"KITA AKAN KE PRIPYAT!" Potong Sakura dari arah kamarnya, hanya memperlihatkan kepalanya di pintu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"APA?!" Respon semuanya bersamaan, kecuali Naruto & Sakura.

"Kau tau kota itu berbahaya? Masih terdapat radiasi di sana!"

"Yang benar? Lalu bagaimana kalau kita mati? Aku bahkan belum sempat menghubungi Ayah dan Ibu ku untuk minta maaf!"

"Aku tidak ingin radiasi merusak fisik kami sehingga membuat kita berdua tidak terlihat mirip lagi!"

Dan berbagai macam protes tidak jelas lainnya masih terus bermunculan sampai terdengar lebih mirip rentetan tembakan senjata daripada suara manusia.

"Hei, kalian tenanglah. Aku yakin mereka tidak kelewat bodoh untuk mengajak kita ke kota tersebut tanpa rencana apapun." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan yang lain sebelum keadaan semakin tidak jelas, "Lalu apa rencana selanjutnya, Dobe?"

"Kalian dengar sendiri apa kata Sakura, lusa kita akan ke kota Pripyat. Dan.. Yah. Seperti protes Karin tadi, kota Pripyat masih mengandung tingkat radiasi yang cukup berbahaya bagi kesehatan manusia, meskipun sudah sedikit menurun dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Karena itu kita memerlukan beberapa keperluan demi keamanan, jadi kita akan membelinya besok di kota. Mungkin sebuah masker, masker radiasi jika kalian mau sekalian. Tapi yang terpenting adalah Geiger Counter, alat untuk mengukur tingkat radiasi di daerah sekitar kita. Kuharap setiap orang memiliki satu, jadi kita bisa membelinya bersama-sama. Sisanya kalian beli sendiri sesuai kebutuhan masing-masing." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar, memberi jeda sebentar untuk menarik nafas, "Lalu kita akan berangkat ke sana lusa pada siang hari, naik angkutan umum."

Konohamaru mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda bingung. "Naik angkutan umum?"

"Kenapa kita tidak menyewa kendaraan untuk seharian atau menggunakan jasa, sejenis pemandu." Tanya Sasuke. Tak habis pikir, kenapa ada cara yang lebih mudah tapi justru membuatnya terlihat rumit? Entahlah.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura keluar dari kamar dan bersuara, "Akan lebih seru kalau kita bisa melakukannya sendiri. Pemandu atau apapun itu terlalu banyak mengatur menurutku. Ayolah kawan-kawan, kita ini traveler bukan turis! Lagipula tujuan kita kesini untuk sebuah petualangan bukan?"

"Memangnya kau tau arah?" Tanya Karin meragukan Sakura.

"Sekitar 150 Kilometer ke arah Utara dari sini, 2 jam perjalanan jika tanpa macet." Jelas Konohamaru sambil menatap laptopnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di pangkuannya.

"Bukankah kalau begitu kita harus berangkat pagi agar bisa kembali sore hari? Kecuali jika kau cukup gila untuk bermalam di sana." Ucap Karin menatap Sakura seolah menyindir.

Yang ditatap merasa kesal dengan ulah sang gadis merah, "Apa maksudmu menatap ku seperti itu?! Bukan aku satu-satunya orang gila disini!"

"Sudahlah." Sasuke coba melerai, "Kita tidak mungkin bermalam di sana, jauh lebih berbahaya pada malam hari."

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit mengubah rencana awal, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita ikuti usul Karin. Berangkat pagi dan kembali sore hari."

"Apakah kita akan membawa 'perlengkapan'?" Tanya Konohamaru.

Semua tampak sedang berpikir.

.

.

 _Hening_

.

.

"Hoaaamm.." Suara Hanabi memecah keheningan, pertanda dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi bertahan lebih lama dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Kupikir lebih baik kita bicarakan besok lagi, sekarang sudah terlalu malam. Badan ku masih terasa lelah karena perjalanan hari ini." Saran Hinata. Kondisinya sama seperti sang adik, lelah dan mengantuk.

"Mereka benar, sekarang kita istirahat dulu. Lanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok pagi." Kata Sasuke. Sepertinya kondisi semua orang di ruangan tersebut sama, merindukan kasur.

Akhirnya tidak ada orang di ruang tengah karena semua sudah kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk mematuhi rasa kantuknya.

.

.

.

Di kamar Sakura & Naruto.

Mereka berdua bersiap untuk tidur. Untung saja mereka memilih kamar yang tepat, karena kamarnya dilengkapi 2 single bed yang terpisah. Jadi, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Hei, Sakura." Panggil Naruto dari ranjangnya sendiri. Menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamarnya, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hm?" Jawab Sakura malas, sudah mengantuk. Posisinya menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dari ranjang sebelahnya, membelakangi Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin? Entahlah, ini akan menjadi petualangan pertama kita sebagai satu tim. Secara Internasional maksudku." Naruto sedikit ragu akan semua ide Sakura. Bagaimanapun, rasanya kali ini akan menjadi jauh lebih berbahaya dari perjalanan mereka sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sakura membalik tubuhnya menghadap Naruto, menatap dengan penuh keyakinan. Membuat Naruto merasa sedikit aneh akan tatapan Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Kita sudah sejauh ini, tidak mungkin untuk kembali bukan?" Sakura terlihat sangat yakin dan bersemangat akan perjalanan kali ini, seperti biasanya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, pasrah. "Ya, kau benar. Kita hanya bisa melanjutkannya."

Mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto, Sakura menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar sambil tersenyum, "Kau tau tim kita tidak selemah itu. Percayalah pada semuanya."

Merekapun akhirnya terlelap, menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dunia mimpinya masing-masing.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM akan pergi ke Pripyat? Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan? Kita lihat saja nanti

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	4. The Way

**THE 3F-TEAM : Abandoned City**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto's Belong To Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WAY**

 **Selasa, 26 April**

 **11.30**

Mereka berkumpul dengan penampilan dan tas berisi barang bawaannya masing-masing. Disini lah mereka, 100 meter dari _Checkpoint Dityaki_ , perbatasan luar _Exclusion Zone_ sekitar 30 Kilometer dari pusat ledakan _Chernobyl Accident_ yang terjadi pada 26 April 1986.

"Hei. Itu pos penjagaan bukan?" Konohamaru melihat sebuah portal dengan tanda 'STOP' di tengahnya dan dijaga oleh dua orang penjaga berseragam tentara dengan lambang negara Ukraina.

Semua mengikuti arah pandangan Konohamaru, mendapat penglihatan yang sama.

"Yah, kita harus melewatinya jika ingin masuk." Lanjut Konohamaru seolah tak yakin mereka bisa mendapat ijin untuk masuk.

Dengan yakin Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dan berjalan paling depan, "Tenanglah, biar aku yang berbicara dengan mereka."

Semua merasa lebih tenang mendengar ucapan Sasuke, mengingat kemampuan bahasa Sasuke yang cukup mahir dalam beberapa bahasa asing.

70 meter lagi dan mereka akan segera sampai di pos tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba mereka menembaki kita?" Takut Konohamaru berlebihan.

"Tidak mungkin Ei-"

"Hoiii.." Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang memotong ucapan Sakura. Membuat yang lain segera menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah suara. Terlihat Naruto berada jauh di belakang sambil melambaikan tangan ke yang lain, dan sebuah mobil van di sampingnya.

"Kemarilah!" Teriak Naruto memanggil.

Sasuke beserta yang lainnya berbalik arah dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan mobil van tersebut.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Sakura tiba pertama karena dia sebelumnya berjalan di depan Naruto yang ada di paling belakang.

Naruto melirik sebentar ke arah van besar itu lalu kembali melihat teman-temannya, "Kelihatannya mereka juga ingin masuk ke sana, jadi kupikir lebih baik jika kita bisa menumpang saja. Jadi aku memberhentikan mereka."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Karin heran melihat Naruto karena terlihat dia belum berbicara sama sekali kepada orang-orang di van tersebut.

"Ehm.." Pemuda tersebut tersenyum sambil menggaruk surai kuningnya, "Aku tidak tahu bahasa apa yang mereka gunakan. Hehehe."

Semuanya diam mendengar perkataan Naruto. 'Dasar bodoh', ucap mereka dalam hati atas tingkah laku pemuda itu.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura ke arah sang pemuda dengan rambut hitamnya tersebut.

Seolah tau akan maksud Sakura, Sasuke langsung maju ke arah van tersebut sambil memasang tampang ramahnya.

Terlihat Sasuke berbicara dengan pengemudi dan penumpangnya yang berjumlah 4 orang. 2 pria dan 2 wanita.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Sasuke memberi tanda kepada yang lain untuk mendekat, "Mereka menggunakan bahasa Inggris, Dobe. Kita masih bisa bahasa inggris bukan."

Dan pintu van pun terbuka mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

.

 _Np : Mulai saat ini semua percakapan dalam bahasa berbeda akan langsung diterjemahkan kedalam bahasa Indonesia_

.

Di dalam van mereka saling memperkenalkan diri. Ternyata keempat orang tersebut adalah traveler asal Inggris yang ingin mencari pengalaman berbeda dengan mengunjungi _Chernobyl Exclusion Zone_. Sama seperti kelompok Sakura, para traveler tersebut enggan menyewa jasa pemandu ataupun paket tur, hanya saja mereka mau mengeluarkan sedikit modal untuk menyewa sebuah mobil van besar demi perjalanannya.

Sang pengemudi bernama Sai, berperawakan seperti Sasuke namun dengan warna kulit lebih putih ala orang barat. Laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya, adik Sai -Bernama Neji. Sementara kedua wanita yang duduk di belakang adalah kekasih dari kakak beradik tersebut, yang badannya sedikit gemuk adalah kekasih Neji, namanya Tenten. Di sebelahnya duduk wanita bernama Ino -kekasih Sai, lebih kurus dari Tenten dan rambut pirang menghiasi penampilannya.

Mereka berhasil mendapatkan izin di pos penjaga untuk masuk, dengan bantuan Sasuke sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mengerti karena para penjaga menggunakan bahasa setempat.

15 menit sudah mereka berkendara sepanjang jalan utama menuju Pripyat.

"Jarak dari pos penjaga tadi itu sekitar 30 Kilometer ke arah kota, tidak dapat kubayangkan kapan tibanya jika kita tidak mendapat tumpangan." Ucap Konohamaru bersyukur akan bantuan yang tiba-tiba tersebut, "Kupikir dewi fortuna dapat melihat penderitaan yang akan kita alami jika harus berjalan sejauh itu. Huft." Berlebihan memang.

Semua tertawa mendengar pernyataan Konohamaru.

"Tapi masih ada _Checkpoint Lelyov_ , pos penjaga kedua di depan sana. Pertanda bahwa kita tinggal 10 Kilometer dari tujuan." Jelas Sai di sela-sela tawa mereka. "Lihatlah di depan."

Di depan sana tampak sebuah pos penjaga, seperti yang dijelaskan Sai tadi.

"Tenanglah, masih ada Sasuke disini." Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh arti seolah dialah satu-satunya harapan mereka.

Objek tatapan Sakura seolah tidak peduli dan hanya melihat ke depan, memikirkan sesuatu.

Setibanya di pos penjagaan tersebut, para penjaga langsung menghampiri mobil yang ditumpangi 11 orang tersebut. Sasuke segera turun, mempersiapkan kata-katanya. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa memperhatikan dari dalam mobil.

"Hei, orang itu mau apa?" Tanya Ino sedikit takut melihat salah satu penjaga yang mendekati mobil mereka.

Penjaga tersebut berjalan mengitari mobil dengan tatapan tajamnya seolah mencoba mengintimidasi penumpang yang ada di dalamnya. Suasana mencekam meliputi perasaan di benak masing-masing orang yang masih diam di mobil.

'Menakutkan'

'Orang aneh'

'Apa dia zombie dan ingin memakan kita?'

'Seragam yang keren'

'Dia tampan'

'Tapi mengerikan'

'Akan ku tembak kepalanya kalau dia macam-macam'

'Kumohon, tangkap yang lain tapi jangan tangkap aku'

Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di otak mereka, seolah penjaga tersebut bukanlah manusia.

Akhirnya penjaga tersebut pergi, dan Sasuke sudah selesai berbicara lalu kembali ke mobil.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Neji penasaran dengan hasilnya, semua orang penasaran.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Tidak bisa, katanya sedang ada perbaikan atau semacamnya di dalam dan kita baru boleh kembali beberapa hari kedepan."

Sakura dan yang lainnya tampak kecewa mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, dia berpikir apakah petualangan mereka harus ditunda dan sampai disini saja? Menyedihkan.

"Ehm.." Hinata sedikit berdeham, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian yang lain, "Tadi aku dan Hanabi melihat beberapa belokan sekitar 1 Kilometer di belakang."

"Kupikir kita bisa mencoba salah satunya untuk masuk, jika beruntung." Tambah Hanabi.

"Hmm... Baiklah. Kita coba saja, aku tidak ingin pulang sia-sia hari ini." Sai sebagai pengemudi dan yang paling dewasa disitu, "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Semua mengangguk setuju dengan usul Hinata & Hanabi, tak ada jalan lain pikir mereka.

Akhirnya Sai memutar kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya kearah yang ditunjuk Hinata, berbelok ke arah Barat dari jalur utama.

Sekitar 5 menit berkendara, melalui jalan setapak yang lumayan menantang dikelilingi hutan tidak terlalu lebat. Di depan mereka melihat sebuat pos penjagaan lagi, namun yang satu ini terlihat berbeda. Beberapa bagian sudah rusak dan ditutupi tanaman rambat. Jalurnya hanya ditutupi palang besar dari batang pohon membentuk pagar berduri tanpa penjaga seorang pun, sudah ditinggalkan sejak lama sepertinya.

"Tak ada penjaga?" Heran Karin melihat kondisi pos tersebut.

"Kupikir pos ini sudah tidak dipakai karena jalannya hanyalah jalan setapak dan hutan, aku juga melihat peringatan pada saat kita belok tadi." Pendapat Sasuke melihat kondisi jalur yang telah mereka lewati.

"Hanya peringatan berisi 'Jalan Ditutup' kalau kalian ingin tau." Jelas Sasuke karena teman-temannya melihat dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'Peringatan apa?!'.

Akhirnya Neji berinisiatif untuk turun dan memindahkan pagar yang mengalangi jalur tersebut. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Pripyat.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang sedikit lebih menantang dari sebelumnya, mereka keluar dari hutan dan berada di perbatasan antara kota dan hutan yang baru saja mereka lalui.

"Disinilah kita. Selamat datang di kota mati Pripyat!" Ucap Sai kepada yang lain.

"Ehm... Kupikir kita menumpang sampai disini saja," Kata Sakura sambil menatap teman satu timnya, "Selanjutnya kita lanjutkan dengan berjalan saja."

Teman-teman se-timnya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'Ada apa?', namun hanya bisa menyetujuinya setelah Sakura menatap balik dengan ekspresi 'Diam dan turun!'.

"Begitu? Ah kalian pasti punya rute sendiri ya, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati perjalanan ya!" Kata Sai seolah mengerti maksud Sakura. "Ingatlah untuk selalu berhati-hati."

"Ahaha begitulah. Sampai jumpa ya. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya!" Sakura dan teman-temannya pun segera turun dari mobil. Lalu Sai memacu mobilnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

3F-TEAM telah berkumpul membentuk lingkaran di tempat mereka turun tadi, membicarakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, sekarang. Kita berkumpul sebentar." Sakura tampak bersemangat kali ini.

.

.

.

3F-TEAM telah tiba di Pripyat. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Sebuah petualangan menunggu mereka di depan sana

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 _N.P :_

Chernobyl merupakan sebuah kota yang terdapat di negara ukraina. Kota tersebut telah ditinggalkan sejak insiden meledaknya Pembangkit Listrik Tenaga Nuklir Chernobyl pada 26 April 1986.

 _Exclusion Zone_ adalah sebutan untuk daerah yang masih mengandung radiasi nuklir bekas ledakan insiden tersebut, zona yang ditutup untuk umum karena bahaya radiasi.

Dalam radius tertentu dari pusat ledakan, akan ada garis perbatasan luar dimana ditempatkan pos penjagaan pada jalur masuk. Contohnya checkpoint Dityaki yang terletak 30 km dari pusat ledakan, lalu akan ada Lelyov saat mencapai jarak 10 km.

Radiasi dari ledakan tersebut tercatat hingga ribuan kilometer dari pusat ledakan bahkan sempat ditemukan di Inggris. Hingga saat ini pada pusat ledakan (PLTN Chernobyl) masih terdapat 90% lebih bahan nuklir yang tidak ikut meledak pada saat insiden, semua tersimpan dibawah gedung dan ditutupi oleh sarkofagus (Nama bangunan yang dibuat untuk menutupi tempat bahan nuklir tersebut pasca ledakan). Jika seluruh bahan tersebut meledak, efeknya akan jauh lebih besar dari _Chernobyl Accident_ sebelumnya. Mungkin cukup untuk meracuni setengah populasi manusia di Bumi.


	5. Silent World

**THE 3F-TEAM : Abandoned City**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto's Belong To Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SILENT WORLD**

 **13.15**

Masih berdiri di perbatasan antara hutan dan kota tempat Sakura dan teman-temannya turun. Mereka sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Sakura menatap temannya satu persatu. 'Sasuke, Karin, Konohamaru, Hinata, dan Hanabi. Baiklah.. Eh? Tunggu-'

"Mana Naruto?" Konohamaru juga menyadari ketidakhadiran sang pemuda kuning diantara mereka, "Apa dia tertinggal atau hilang? Tunggu... Jangan-jangan dia diculik oleh traveler mobil van yang kita tumpangi tadi?!"

Semua heran mendengar ucapan Konohamaru, terlalu berlebihan.

- _Kresek- -Kresek-_

Terdengar bunyi dari belakang Konohamaru, semua langsung bersiaga dan menatap ke sumber suara.

"Ada sesuatu dibalik semak-semak itu." Ucap Karin memperjelas.

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

Semua bengong melihat sesuatu yang baru saja membuat mereka waspada keluar dari semak-semak tersebut.

"Akhirnya.. Fiuh." Makhluk tersebut menghela nafas lega.

Tap. Tap. Tap. JDUAK!

"Aduh! Kenapa kau suka sekali menghajarku?!" Makhluk itu baru saja menerima hantaman maut dari anggota kelompok 3F-TEAM berambut pink.

"Kau itu mengagetkan saja! Setelah menghilang lalu tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak tidak jelas! Huh." Omel Sakura kepada sang makhluk, Naruto.

Sang makhluk, maksudnya Naruto, masih mengurusi badannya yang baru saja tersungkur akibat perbuatan Sakura. "Tadi aku kebelet waktu di mobil, jadi saat kita turun aku langsung lari ke semak-semak itu. Mengertilah sedikit!"

"Tapi tetap saja-"

"Sudah." Potong Sasuke malas mendengar pertengkaran Sakura & Naruto yang menurutnya lebih mirip pasangan suami istri baru menikah dan mengalami krisis ekonomi akibat inflasi negara, terlalu rumit!

"Setidaknya sekarang kita sudah lengkap, ayolah." Konohamaru sepertinya setuju dengan pikiran Sasuke.

"Huh. Oke oke. Ayo kita lanjutkan." Ajak Sakura masih sedikit kesal.

Merekapun kembali berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. Melanjutkan perbincangan yang bahkan belum sempat dimulai akibat insiden 'makhluk' tadi.

"Oke, kita berkumpul disini untuk persiapan sebelum masuk ke kota. Pertama-tama.." Ucap Sakura lalu menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Pertama, aku akan membagikan ini dulu ke kalian semua." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kantung berbentuk kotak dari tasnya, dan memberikan isinya kepada masing-masing anggota.

"Ini yang disebut Geiger counter. Alat ini akan mengukur tingkat radiasi yang ada di sekitarmu." Jelas Naruto lalu mendemonstrasikan cara menghidupkan alat tersebut diikuti yang lainnya.

Terdengar bunyi khas alat pendeteksi dari benda tersebut.

"Angka yang ditunjukan pada layar merupakan tingkatan radiasi dalam satuan mikro rontgen. Yang terpenting adalah jika kalian berada di suatu tempat dan angka pada alat tersebut mencapai kisaran ratusan atau bahkan ribuan, kalian tidak boleh terlalu lama ditempat tersebut. Jika mencapai ratusan ribu, segera lari menjauh dari tempat itu." Jelas Naruto lebih lanjut tentang Geiger counter, "Jadi gunakan alat ini setiap kali kalian berpindah tempat."

"Berapa batas maksimal radiasi yang dapat diterima tubuh manusia?" Konohamaru bertanya, bergidik ngeri serta merinding membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika dia tidak sadar sedang berada di sebuah tempat dengan radiasi tinggi.

Naruto tampak berpikir, "Sekitar 500 Rontgen dalam 5 jam, dosis tersebut dapat berdampak mematikan bagi manusia. Berada di tempat dengan paparan radiasi sekitar 3000 Rontgen selama beberapa detik, kulit mu akan terbakar."

"Baiklah sekian tentang alat itu, terima kasih atas penjelasannya Naruto." Ucap Sakura merasa cukup mengerti tentang alat ditanganya, "Selanjutnya Konohamaru.."

Konohamaru membuka resleting jaketnya dan menunjukan 7 benda yang menggantung di sabuk pinggangnya.

"Ini, walkie talkies. Kalian sudah mengerti maksudnya bukan? Untuk berjaga-jaga." Ucap Sakura sementara Konohamaru memberikan satu ke masing-masing orang.

"Kita hanya memiliki 1 buah peta karena si bodoh itu melupakan teman satu timnya." Sakura menatap Naruto karena keteledoran yang dilakukan pemuda coklat itu. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukan selembar peta khusus _Exclusion Zone_ di tangan kanannya.

"Itu saja sudah cukup. Lagipula kita tidak akan lama disini." Kata Sasuke berdiri mengahadap ke kota, membelakangi teman-temannya.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri di sampingnya, "Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu, kemungkinan terburuk."

"Kalau begitu semua sudah siap, ayo kita mulai!" Sakura semakin semangat untuk memulai penjelajahannya di kota mati tersebut.

3F-TEAM memulai penjelajahannya, di Pripyat.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **14.00**

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan memimpin di paling depan.

"Hei. Teme." Panggil Naruto pada pemuda di sebelahnya. "Ada apa? Kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu."

Sasuke sedikit bergumam mendengar perkataan Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa dia memang sedang berpikir.

"Seperti ada yang aneh dengan pos penjaga tadi." Sasuke mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti, dia bahkan tidak tau berapa pos yang mereka lewati. Sempat tertidur di mobil, dasar pemalas.

"Kau tau? Di pos pertama para penjaga itu bersikap biasa saja dan mengijinkan kita masuk saat aku bilang ingin ke Pripyat. Tapi saat di pos bagian dalam, penjaga menolak saat aku mengatakan hal yang sama seperti di pos pertama dan mereka bilang kalau sedang ada perbaikan atau sejenisnya di dalam kota." Jelas Sasuke merasa aneh akan hal tersebut.

"Lagipula apa yang diperbaiki dari kota ini?" Lanjutnya melihat kondisi bangunan-bangunan di kota yang terlihat rapuh, seolah bisa runtuh dan menimpamu kapan saja. Lalu jalanannya penuh dengan retakan yang ditumbuhi tanaman liar mencuat dari retakan-retakan tersebut.

"Entahlah. Mungkin penjaga di pos satu hanya iseng membiarkan kita masuk karena mereka pikir kita akan kembali setelah dilarang masuk di pos bagian dalam." Naruto mencoba berpikir positif, meskipun terdengar tidak masuk akal. Untuk apa tentara melakukan hal se-iseng itu?

"Hei..." Terdengar suara Karin dari belakang Naruto & Sasuke. "Apa kalian bisa mendengarnya?"

"Apa?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Itu.." Karin melanjutkan.

.

"Keheningan"

.

Ya, kota tersebut sangatlah hening, tanpa suara sama sekali. Tak ada kicauan burung, atau bahkan sekedar goyangan rumput yang tertiup angin. Hembusan anginpun tak terdengar, seolah angin saja tidak berani hanya sekedar berhembus di kota yang sudah ditinggalkan selama puluhan tahun ini.

"Keheningan ini merasuk ke dalam telinga ku." Ucap Sakura menatap ke arah bangunan tua di sebelah kirinya. Menurut dia bangunan tersebut adalah sebuah apartemen mewah pada jamannya, tidak untuk saat ini. Yang tersisa hanyalah bangunan tua dengan cat yang sudah mengelupas tak tersisa, serta kaca jendela yang pecah di setiap lantai. Ia pun mengeluarkan kamera miliknya dan mengambil gambar berbagai sudut dengan objek gedung tersebut.

"Kondisi seperti ini bisa membuat orang menjadi gila." Lanjut Sakura masih fokus dengan kameranya, "Bukan hanya sekedar keheningan tanpa suara, tapi menggambarkan bahwa tak satupun kehidupan yang berani menampakkan diri disini."

Memang, terlampau hening untuk telinga manusia.

Mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke sebuah apartemen yang terlihat lebih baik daripada gedung di kanan dan kirinya. Tak lupa selalu siaga dengan alat Geiger counter di tangan masing-masing.

Sasuke yang berjalan di depan mengarahkan GC (Geiger Counter) nya ke gedung yang akan mereka masuki. "50, masih aman jika hanya beberapa menit."

Sasuke berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu disusul teman-temannya. Menyusuri lorong apartemen yang dipenuhi kesunyian, retakan dinding, tak satupun keramik lantai terlihat utuh, dan dihiasi berbagai barang yang berserakan di setiap sudut ruangan.

Memasuki salah satu ruangan. Sakura memotret sebuah bingkai yang tergeletak di lantai dengan isi foto satu keluarga sedang tersenyum bahagia. "Pada malam itu, mereka bahkan tidak diberikan waktu walaupun sekedar 5 menit hanya untuk menyelamatkan barang-barang pribadinya. Kini mereka hanyalah rongsokan yang telah kehilangan pemiliknya."

Berjalan ke balkon, sang gadis coklat mengambil potret pemandangan kota melalui lensa kameranya. Berada di sebelahnya, Karin menatap langit yang mulai menggelap, seolah menyesuaikan keadaan dengan kota mati dibawahnya.

"Melihat sekilas kota ini.." Karin menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan, mencoba mencari aroma kehidupan dari indra penciumannya. "Memang tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Tapi di setiap sudut tempat yang sudah kita lewati, seolah berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Aku merasa dapat melihat bentuk kehidupan yang pernah ada disini. Saat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, rasanya aku dapat mendengar suara orang saling menyapa dan kendaraan lalu-lalang dari arah jalanan. Tapi hilang begitu saja saat aku coba untuk mencarinya."

Kota ini seperti sebuah batas dimensi pertemuan antara masa lalu dan masa depan. Kenangan akan kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh para pendahulu, dan penglihatan bahwa semua dapat terulang di masa depan. Gambaran akan bagaimana peradaban yang dibanggakan manusia dapat hancur hanya dalam semalam. Anggapan bahwa alam mencoba mengklaim ulang apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milik alam.

.

.

Konohamaru menatap ke arah cermin yang berada di meja rias pada ruangan yang sama.

"Jangan sentuh apapun." Ucap Naruto cepat melihat Konohamaru yang mendekatkan tangannya ke cermin, terlihat ingin mengambilnya. "Mungkin terlihat aman dan hanya dipenuhi debu, tapi faktanya semua benda yang tergeletak di kota ini masih mengandung radiasi. Kau tau? Terdengar rumor bahwa ada pihak tidak bertanggungjawab yang mengambil barang disini dan menjualnya ke pasar gelap, lalu pembelinya jatuh sakit karena terpapar radiasi dari barang tersebut."

Naruto benar, tak peduli seberapa mahal barang tersebut dimata mu, jangan berpikir untuk menyimpannya jika itu berasal dari tempat seperti Pripyat. Beberapa hari pasca insiden 26 April 1986, pemerintah mengerahkan polisi setempat untuk menembaki para penjarah setelah ditemukan TV yang mengandung radiasi dijual pada pelelangan.

Seketika itu juga Konohamaru langsung menarik tangannya menjauh dari cermin tersebut, "Hampir saja. Thanks Naruto."

.

.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya merasa ada yang aneh, "Ssst. Apa kalian dengar itu?" Ucap Sasuke memfokuskan pendengarannya.

Yang lain pun mengikuti aba-aba Sasuke untuk tidak bersuara agar ia bisa mendengar lebih jelas lagi.

"Tunggu disini." Perintah Sasuke pelan seraya berjalan menuju sumber suara yang menurutnya dari arah lorong bagian dalam.

Sasuke berjalan dengan hati-hati menjaga agar langkahnya tak bersuara, merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Terus berjalan menyusuri lorong lalu berbelok ke kanan di bagian ujung lorong tersebut. Sementara yang lain hanya memperhatikan dari belakang.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura pelan.

Masih terus memperhatikan arah kepergian Sasuke, Karin menjawab. "Entahlah, mungkin dia- AWAS!"

Karin segera menarik tubuh Sakura yang sejak tadi berdiri di tengah lorong sambil memotret. Terlihat sesuatu yang besar berlari dari arah lorong tempat Sasuke pergi dan melewati mereka semua.

"I-Itu... Apa itu?!" Konohamaru kaget akan keberadaan makhluk seperti itu di gedung yang mereka tempati, tak sempat memperhatikan karena ia terjatuh saat menghindar dan makhluk tersebut lari sangat cepat melewati mereka semua.

"Itu hanya beruang kawan-kawan!" Teriak Sasuke dari ujung lorong. Menghampiri teman-temannya yang masih terlihat kaget.

"Hanya beruang katamu? Itu beruang!" Sepertinya Konohamaru berlebihan menanggapi rasa kagetnya sendiri.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, "Seekor beruang di siang hari? Kupikir hewan liar hanya akan masuk ke kota pada malam hari."

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi ada yang aneh.." Sasuke telah tiba di tempat teman-temannya berada, namun merasa ada yang salah dengan sikap beruang tadi. "Kenapa hewan sebesar itu, justru terlihat sangat ketakutan saat ada manusia? Aku menemuinya di sudut ruangan sedang berbaring, dia bangun dan mencoba menghindar saat melihatku. Lalu berlari keluar seperti yang kalian lihat tadi."

Naruto pikir Sasuke ada benarnya. Seekor beruang, dengan ukuran sebesar itu, bisa saja menyerang manusia jika dia mau. Tapi ini justru sebaliknya, seolah beruang tersebut takut Sasuke akan menyerangnya.

 _-Srriiing- -Twiit-_

Terdengar suara dari walkie talkie yang tergantung di pinggang Naruto.

"Itu pasti Hinata." Terka Sasuke.

 _"Kawan-kawan, keluarlah. Kami menemukan sesuatu di belakang gedung."_ Ucap suara dari seberang sana, Hinata.

Sudah menjadi protokol bagi 3F-TEAM untuk menghidupkan alat komunikasi hanya dalam keadaan saling terpisah. Jika terpisah dengan bentuk kelompok, hanya satu alat yang dihidupkan dalam setiap kelompok tersebut. Salah satu bagian dari _Communication Protocol_.

Sejak awal Hinata & Hanabi tidak ikut masuk ke gedung apartemen bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya. Mereka berdua lebih memilih berkeliling di sekitar gedung, menjalankan _Perimeter Protocol._

.

.

.

Apa yang ditemukan Hinata & Hanabi?

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	6. It's Begin

**THE 3F-TEAM : Abandoned City**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto's Belong To Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IT'S BEGIN**

 **15.50**

 _"Kawan-kawan, keluarlah. Kami menemukan sesuatu di belakang gedung."_ Suara Hinata melalui walkie-talkie.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura tidak mendengar percakapan Hinata karena volume walkie-talkie Naruto sangat pelan.

Naruto meletakkan kembali walkie-talkienya dan menatap teman-temannya. "Entahlah, Hinata bilang dia dan Hanabi menemukan sesuatu. Kita harus ke belakang gedung ini."

"Kita lihat saja sendiri, cepatlah." Karin terlihat tak sabar untuk segera keluar dari gedung ini, mengingat sudah berapa lama mereka berada dalam ruangan dan perasaannya semakin tidak enak berlama-lama di situ.

Mereka segera berjalan mengitari gedung menuju bagian belakang, menghampiri Hinata & Hanabi. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku taman yang sudah lama tertinggal di situ.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke mewakili rasa penasaran yang lainnya.

Hanabi segera menunjukan sesuatu di tangannya, sebuah jaket tebal yang masih terlihat bagus dan bisa digunakan.

Konohamaru segera menghampiri Hanabi dan mengambil jaket tersebut, "Hati-hati! Naruto bilang barang-barang di sekitar sini masih mengandung radiasi!"

Sementara Naruto yang namanya dibawa-bawa hanya membatin, 'Kenapa aku coba?'.

Hinata segera mengambil kembali jaket tersebut, "Bukan itu maksud ku. Lihat ini."

Dia membalik bagian dalam dan luar jaket tersebut, ternyata sejak tadi posisinya sudah terbalik.

Semua tampak kaget melihat bentuk asli jaket tersebut, jaket berwarna hitam dengan tudung merah dan logo besar di belakangnya.

"I-Itu.. Bukankah itu jaket salah satu wanita dalam mobil van yang kita tumpangi tadi?!" Sakura masih ingat betul, bahwa jaket tersebut milik salah satu traveler yang mereka temui.

"Ya, kau benar." Jelas Hinata, lalu menunjukan bagian bawah belakang jaket tersebut. Disitu tampak seperti bekas gigitan binatang seolah bermaksud menarik sang pemilik.

"Karena itu kenapa bagian luar dan dalam jaket tersebut terbalik, pasti hewan apapun itu membuat dia terpaksa melepaskan jaketnya secepat mungkin." Analisa Sasuke mencoba menggambarkan kejadian sebenarnya.

Sementara itu beberapa meter dari lokasi Hinata & Hanabi serta yg lainnya berkumpul, Naruto sedang berjongkok memperhatikan tanah di bawahnya. Melihat ke arah hutan disebelahnya dan teringat sesuatu. Dia pun menghampiri yang lainnya seraya mengeluarkan peta.

"Teman-teman, perhatikan ini." Ujar Naruto menunjukan satu titik di peta tersebut, ke arah selatan dari posisi mereka sekarang.

"Itu _Red Forest,_ hutan yang berbahaya karena tingkat radiasinya sangat tinggi di sana. Kenapa?" Karin tau tempat apa yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Kalau tidak salah, maka hutan tersebut ke arah sana." Naruto menunjuk hutan yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi, "dan kemarilah."

Naruto mengajak yang lainnya ke tempat dimana dia tadi berjongkok, memberitahu apa yang ditemukannya. Sebuah jejak kaki yang terlihat masih baru mengarah ke hutan. "Kalau perhitunganku tidak salah, ada kemungkinan para traveler itu lari ke arah hutan sekitar satu jam yang lalu dilihat dari penemuan jaket tersebut dan jejak kaki ini."

Semua diam mendengar penjelasan Naruto, memikirkan keadaan para traveler itu sekarang. Apakah mereka mengalami hal buruk? Entahlah.

Karin menatap ke arah langit lalu melihat jam tangannya, "Sudahlah, kupikir kita harus kembali sekarang sebelum hari semakin gelap. Kita bisa melaporkan kejadian ini kepada petugas di pos penjagaan atau kembali besok untuk melakukan pencarian. Yang pasti aku tidak ingin sampai bermalam disini."

Perkataan Karin membuat yang lain mengalihkan pikirannya dan setuju atas usul Karin. Mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju tempat dimana mereka pertama kali tiba dan berkumpul, jalan menuju pintu keluar.

Baru saja mereka melewati bangunan yang tadi sempat dijelajahi, terdengar suara seseorang, tidak, beberapa orang dari kejauhan.

"TOLOOOONG! TOLONG KAMI!"

Semua mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Terlihat 2 orang pria dan 2 orang wanita muncul dari belokan sedang berlari ke arah kelompok Naruto dan yang lain.

Konohamaru mengingat 4 orang itu. "Itu mereka! Para traveler itu! Tapi kenapa mereka berlari seolah sedang di kejar sesuatu?"

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul sekumpulan hewan dari belokan yang sama, entah serigala atau anjing liar mereka tidak memperhatikan. Yang pasti mereka harus segera kabur karena hewan-hewan itu berlari dan menggonggong kearah mereka!

Tak mungkin melawan dengan jumlah hewan sebanyak itu.

"Rooftop apartemen." Ucap Naruto ke yang lain. Seolah sudah mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk.

Saat jarak para traveler itu sudah dekat dengan kelompoknya, Sasuke mengajak 4 orang itu lari ke dalam gedung sebelah kanan. Menaiki tangga secepat mungkin menuju atap. Setelah tiba di tempat, Sasuke segera menutup pintu yang digunakan untuk keluar dan menghalanginya dengan segala benda berat di sekitar untuk memastikan hewan-hewan itu tidak dapat masuk dan menyerang mereka.

- _BUM!- -BUM!- -BUM!-_

Terdengar suara para hewan itu mencoba mendobrak pintu yang masih dihalangi Sasuke. "GRRR. GUK GUK! GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK!" suara gonggongan dari balik pintu.

Setelah beberapa menit, suara-suara tersebut sudah tidak ada. Sepertinya hewan-hewan itu sudah pergi, pikir mereka semua.

"Aku tidak yakin hewan-hewan itu sudah pergi, mungkin mereka menunggu di lantai bawah atau salah satu ruangan. Jadi lebih baik kita tetap disini." Kata Sasuke kepada yang lain, berpikir bahwa mungkin saja hewan-hewan tadi masih menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerangnya.

Sementara para traveler itu -Sai, Neji, Tenten, dan Ino, tampak mengatur nafasnya yang masih tidak beraturan akibat kejaran tadi.

"Jika dugaan Sasuke benar, itu artinya kita harus bermalam disini karena hari sudah gelap." Karin kembali mengingatkan kondisi hari yang sudah mendekati malam.

Sai dan kelompoknya saling menatap satu sama lain mendengar ucapan Karin, "Bermalam disini? Apa kau sudah gila?!" Ucap Sai sedikit kesal meskipun nafasnya masih berantakan.

Karin tersenyum mengejek mendengar kekesalan Sai, "Ya, kecuali kau cukup gila untuk berjalan di kota ini pada malam hari, membiarkan tubuhmu jadi santapan bagi hewan di sekitar sini."

Perkataan mereka berdua ada benarnya, Sai akhirnya berpikir untuk setuju dengan ide Sasuke & Karin. Sementara 3 orang lainnya hanya bisa diam dan ikut setuju.

Sasuke menghidupkan walkie-talkienya, "Cek, ini aku Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Ganti."

 _"Ini aku Naruto. Keadaan kami baik-baik saja, aku bisa melihat mu dari sini. Ganti. "_ Suara Naruto menjawab dari seberang.

"Kalau begitu pastikan agar kondisi tetap seperti itu. Kita akan bermalam disini." Jelas Sasuke lalu meletakkan kembali walkie-talkie nya.

Sasuke segera melihat ke gedung yang berseberangan dengan tempatnya berada, diatap sana terlihat Naruto sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Ya, mereka berpisah dalam dua kelompok di atap gedung yang berbeda. Kelompok Sasuke bersama Karin, Sai, Neji, Tenten, dan Ino. Sedangkan kelompok Naruto bersama Sakura, Konohamaru, Hinata, dan Hanabi.

"Kenapa kalian berpisah? Bukankah lebih baik jika kita semua bersama?" Tanya Neji tak mengerti akan ide 7 remaja itu.

Sasuke berjalan ke tepian atap, duduk pada pembatas. "Ini adalah cara kami memperbesar peluang untuk selamat. Pertama kami memilih atap karena berada di ruangan jauh lebih mematikan, radiasi hasil ledakan paling banyak terkumpul dalam ruangan dan makhluk hidup terutama tumbuhan. Itulah kenapa hutan juga dianggap berbahaya."

Sasuke menatap ke bawah, ke arah jalanan. "Kedua kami berpisah untuk memperluas jarak pandang dari atas sini. Jika ada sesuatu di bawah gedung ini atau ada yang masuk, kelompok seberang dapat melihatnya sementara kita tidak, mereka akan memberi tahu kita melalui ini." Sasuke menunjukan walkie-talkie di tangannya. "Dan kita juga akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk mereka."

"Dan jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, setidaknya akan ada satu kelompok yang tetap selamat bukan?" Tambah Karin.

Ide yang cemerlang, menurut Sai dan yang lain. Mereka bahkan tidak sempat berpikir seperti itu, terfokus pada hewan yang mengejar mereka tadi.

'Apakah mereka sudah merencanakannya? kupikir mereka bukan remaja sembarangan' heran Sai melihat kemampuan 7 remaja itu dalam berpikir.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

Di gedung seberang, Naruto berdiri menghadap pembatas pinggir gedung. Meletakkan kembali walkie-talkie yang baru saja Ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke.

Membalikkan badan menghadap 4 temannya, menghela nafas, "Kita akan bermalam di kota ini." Ucap Naruto kepada yang lain.

"Setidaknya kita tetap aman di sini." Ucap Konohamaru pasrah. Disambut helaan nafas oleh yang lainnya.

Matahari sudah semakin tenggelam, kegelapan mulai menyelimuti kota mati tempat 3F-TEAM dan 4 traveler itu berada.

Bersiap untuk malam yang akan datang.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Dark Sky

**THE 3F-TEAM : Abandoned City**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto's Belong To Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DARK SKY**

 **18.15**

Hari sudah malam, keadaan kota yang tidak dilengkapi pencahayaan sedikitpun menjadi gelap gulita. Cahaya bulan tertutup oleh awan, seolah tidak memberikan celah sedikitpun bagi cahaya untuk menerangi kota ini. Kota dimana 7 remaja dan 4 orang dewasa terjebak karena ulahnya sendiri, nekat memasuki Pripyat meskipun sudah dilarang.

Kelompok Sasuke berkumpul melingkari lampu portable milik Tenten yang diatur seminim mungkin untuk memastikannya dapat bertahan hingga fajar tiba. Sementara Sasuke sendiri masih duduk di tembok pembatas tepian atap untuk terus mengawasi gedung di seberangnya, tempat kelompok Naruto berada.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita benar-benar akan bermalam disini." Ucap Ino masih tidak percaya dengan kondisi yang dialaminya sekarang, bermalam di kota mati Pripyat. Ini gila! Menurut Ino.

Sai mencoba menenangkan dengan merangkul pundak kekasihnya itu, "Tenanglah, kau tidak sendirian disini. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan keselamatan mu."

Ino menatap pria di sebelahnya, mencari kebenaran akan ucapan sang pria melalui matanya. Ya, Ino percaya.

"Hoi hoi. Tidak hanya kalian berdua yang ada di sini. Gunakan saja salah satu kamar di bawah kalau kalian mau!" Ganggu Karin melihat keromantisan pasangan tersebut. Terlihat menggelikan baginya.

Yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Karin. Sama menggelikannya.

Setelah tawa mereda, Sasuke dan Karin saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk, "Ada yang harus kuperjelas disini." Tegas Karin kepada empat orang dihadapannya. Membuat mereka otomatis memperhatikan sang gadis merah.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke sebelumnya, salah satu fungsi pembagian kelompok dan gedung ini adalah agar kita bisa memperhatikan satu sama lain. Untuk itu, kita akan membuat jadwal penjagaan. Shift pertama adalah Sasuke, seperti yg dia lakukan sekarang. Kedua dan ketiga adalah kalian berdua, bergantian." Jelas Karin kepada Sai dan adiknya. "Dan aku akan ada di shift terakhir, kita bergantian setiap 3 jam. Sementara Tenten dan Ino boleh istirahat."

"Tugasnya hanyalah berjaga di tempat Sasuke berada dan terus memperhatikan ke gedung seberang. Jika ada sesuatu yang aneh, gunakan walkie-talkie untuk menghubungi kelompok Naruto." Lanjut Karin mengeluarkan Walkie-talkienya dan sebuah alat tambahan, "Kami akan meminjamkan walkie-talkie kepada kalian jika sudah waktunya untuk berjaga, dan juga Night Vision ini karena akan jadi terlalu gelap untuk melihat kondisi sekitar."

Dua pria di hadapan Karin mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti akan tugasnya masing-masing.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepada kalian." Karin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

Tenten mengenali benda tersebut sebagai miliknya, "Itu jaketku! Syukurlah."

Dia mengambil jaket tersebut dari Karin dan memeluknya, "Kupikir benda ini akan hilang selamanya, jatuh karena kesalahanku sendiri."

Karin kaget mendengar ucapan Tenten, "Kapan kau kehilangan jaket mu?"

"Sekitar 4 jam yang lalu saat kami berada di bagian Timur kota, saat itu aku sedang berada di balkon sebuah gedung. Aku melepasnya karena panas dan benda ini jatuh begitu saja." Jelas Tenten, "Tapi aku tidak dapat menemukannya saat turun dari gedung."

Karin semakin terkejut. 'Bagaimana mungkin?'

"Kau mau tau? Bukan aku yang menemukan jaketmu, tapi temanku yang ada di kelompok seberang." Karin berdiri dan mengajak mereka ke bagian Selatan gedung yang menghadap ke hutan.

"Dia menemukannya di belakang gedung ini, disana." Tunjuk Karin ke tempat dimana Hinata & Hanabi menemukan jaket tersebut. "Boleh ku pinjam jaket mu sebentar?"

Tenten pun memberikan jaketnya, Karin segera menunjukan bagian belakang jaket -bagian yang terdapat bekas gigitan dan sedikit darah.

"Lihat ini. Jaket ini juga ditemukan dalam keadaan terbalik bagian luar & dalamnya. Kami juga menemukan jejak kaki yang mengarah ke hutan bersamaan dengan jaket ini." Karin menunjuk ke arah hutan, "Tadinya kami pikir kalian dikejar hewan liar dan lari ke arah hutan itu."

Sementara yang lain ikut terkejut mengetahui fakta tersebut. "Ta-Tapi.. Tubuh ku tidak terluka sama sekali. Lalu darah siapa itu?" Tenten menatap nanar ke jaketnya sendiri, bagian yang ditunjukkan oleh Karin.

"Kita tidak sendiri di kota ini..." Ucap Neji mengikuti arah pandangan Karin.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

Sementara di gedung seberang, tempat kelompok Naruto berada. Konohamaru sedang duduk di pembatas tepian gedung, menjalankan shiftnya. Karena mereka berlima, jadi jadwal pergantiannya hanya sekitar 2 jam 30 menit. Setelah ditentukan, maka Konohamaru menjadi yang pertama.

Bukannya fokus berjaga Ia justru meratapi nasibnya, 'Kenapa selalu aku sih' batinnya. Karena biasanya Sasuke akan suka rela mendapat giliran pertama.

Tak jauh dari tempat Konohamaru, Sakura bersandar pada pembatas yang sama sambil menatap kameranya. Melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya selama berkeliling di kota.

'Benar-benar kota mati, kota kematian' pikir Sakura melihat foto-foto pada kameranya.

Diawali oleh foto gedung pencakar langit dengan lambang pemerintahan Uni Soviet saat Ukraina masih menjadi bagiannya. Berlanjut ke taman bermain, wahana bumper cars, bianglala, kolam renang, gedung kesenian, sekolah beserta ruang kelas dan basket hall. Semua memiliki pemandangan yang sama, tak ada objek hidup dalam fotonya. Membuat Sakura membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tempat-tempat itu sebelum insiden puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Sakura meneruskan ke foto-foto selanjutnya. Hingga tiba-tiba ada sebuah foto yang membuatnya berhenti meng-klik tombol 'Next'. Sebuah foto gedung apartemen, gedung yang atapnya Ia pijak sekarang. Sakura memperbesar tampilan gambar tersebut pada salah satu bagian. 'A-apa? Ini.. Tidak mungkin!'

Sakura segera berdiri menghampiri teman-temannya, bermaksud memberitahukan penemuannya kepada yang lain. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk diam.

Naruto menempelkan telunjuk kirinya ke bibir dan memberi tanda untuk tidak bergerak dengan tangan kanannya. Dia berjalan mengendap ke pintu yang menutup tangga tempat mereka naik, mendekati secara perlahan.

'Suara apa itu?' Kata Naruto dalam hati saat tiba di samping pintu. Terdengar suara geraman dan nafas sangat pelan dari balik pintu. Bermaksud memperjelas pendengarannya dengan menempelkan telinga ke pintu tersebut.

 _-DBUM!-_

Sesuatu itu menggedor pintu sangat keras dan terdengar suara jatuhan benda dari balik pintu. Membuat Naruto segera menarik telinganya bahkan sebelum sempat menyentuh pintu.

Semua orang terkejut, termasuk Hinata & Hanabi yang terbangun mendengar suara tersebut.

"APA ITU?!" Konohamaru paling terkejut bahkan sempat berpikir untuk segera loncat ke bawah dari tempatnya berada jika tiba-tiba ada yang menerobos keluar dari pintu, menurutnya Ia akan mati juga jika tidak loncat, jadi lebih baik mati karena ulah sendiri.

 _-Sriing- -Twiiiit-_

 _"Dobe? Apa yang terjadi? Aku sempat melihat pergerakan di tangga gedung mu dan terdengar suara cukup keras dari tempatmu berada."_ Sasuke terdengar khawatir hingga langsung menghubungi Naruto.

Naruto menekan tombol bicara pada walkie-talkienya, "Baru saja ada sesuatu di balik pintu tangga. Suara yang kau dengar itu gedoran pintu tangga. Aku tidak bisa memastikan apa itu."

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka, masing-masing memikirkan makhluk apa yang baru saja mengganggu mereka dari balik pintu.

Walkie-talkie di tangan Naruto kembali berbunyi, _"Ada yang harus kami ceritakan besok saat bertemu. Sepertinya kita tidak sendiri disini."_

'Kita tidak sendiri? Apa maksud si Teme?' Pikir Naruto tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin ada survivor di kota ini? Atau orang yang sama nekatnya seperti kelompok dia.

"Sasuke benar..." Suara Sakura memecah keheningan malam, "Kita tidak sendiri disini."

Sakura menunjukkan layar kameranya kepada yang lain, sebuah foto yang Ia perhatikan sejak tadi.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **21.15**

Telah terjadi pergantian shift pada masing-masing kelompok. Sai pada kelompok Sasuke dan Hanabi di kelompok Naruto.

"Hei, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Sasuke membuka pembicaraan agar tidak terjadi keheningan, mereka tidak bisa tidur karena suasananya terlalu mencekam. Rasanya seperti kau tidak akan bangun lagi jika tertidur di kota ini.

"Soal hewan yang mengejar kalian tadi, bagaimana bisa?" Lanjut Sasuke. Teringat akan insiden yang menyebabkan mereka terjebak di atap gedung ini.

Neji, Ino, dan Tenten saling pandang, seolah bertanya siapa yang akan mulai cerita di antara mereka bertiga. Tak mungkin Sai, dia sedang berjaga, meskipun jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

Neji menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Soal hewan-hewan itu, begini."

"Setelah kehilangan jaket Tenten, masih di bagian Timur kota, kami memutuskan untuk terus mengelilingi kota ke arah Tenggara." Cerita Neji mencoba mengingat runtutan kejadian yang dialaminya. "Kami berpikir untuk mendekati reaktor, pusat ledakan insiden puluhan tahun yang lalu."

Neji mengeluarkan alat yang juga dimiliki oleh Sasuke dan teman-temannya, sebuah Geiger Counter. "Angka yang ditunjukan oleh alat ini terus meningkat, tapi kami terus maju mendekati bangunan reaktor."

Meletakkan alat tersebut di lantai, Neji menarik nafas, "Tapi beberapa ratus meter sebelum mencapai reaktor, tiba-tiba saja hewan-hewan itu muncul dari arah gedung tersebut dan mengejar kami."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir mendengar cerita Neji, dia merasa memang ada yang aneh sejak tiba disini. Mencoba menyusun semua dari awal.

"Kami juga sempat bertemu kawanan serigala dan beberapa hewan lainnya dalam pelarian kami kesini, namun semua kabur melihat apa yang mengejar kami di belakang." Tambah Tenten.

Sasuke teringat akan kejadian di apartemen yang dipijaknya sekarang, kejadian tadi sore, "Aku dan Karin serta teman-temanku juga bertemu beruang berukuran besar di lantai 3 apartemen ini, namun beruang itu justru takut melihat kehadiran manusia."

"Aku sempat memperhatikan sekilas hewan apa yang mengejar kita tadi." Suara Karin.

"Mereka bukan hewan liar. Yang mengejar kita tadi adalah anjing yang biasa digunakan sebagai anjing penjaga. Dilihat dari cara mereka mengejar dalam kelompok besar seperti itu, sepertinya anjing-anjing itu sudah cukup terlatih."

"Anjing penjaga?" Heran Neji mendengar Karin, "Di tempat seperti ini?"

Karin hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Mungkin ada yang melepas mereka disini."

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Sasuke seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kupikir ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi disini."

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	8. They Came

**THE 3F-TEAM : Abandoned City**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto's Belong To Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THEY CAME**

 **22.30**

Sai duduk menggantikan posisi Sasuke sejak 90 menit yang lalu. Dengan walkie-talkie tergantung di sabuk pinggang serta Night Vision yang bertengger di kepalanya, mengawasi gedung yang berhadapan dengannya serta daerah sekitar.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sai menghela nafas. Menatap ke arah kawanannya sebentar, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke posisi terakhir. 'Kelompok ini, siapa mereka sebenarnya?'

Sejauh ini Sai masih belum tau apa maksud kedatangan 7 remaja itu ke kota ini. Jika memang hanya melihat-lihat seperti yang Ia lakukan, lalu kenapa peralatan mereka selengkap itu? Geiger Counter, Walkie-talkie, dan Night Vision untuk setiap orang. Ia juga melihat masker radiasi tergantung di tas masing-masing dari ketujuh remaja itu, tapi tak ada satu pun yang menggunakannya.

Rencana mereka sejauh ini juga terlihat cukup matang ketika menghadapi perubahan situasi yang terjadi secara mendadak.

Sai kembali menatap kawanannya, lebih tepatnya menatap Sasuke, 'Apa dia pimpinannya?' Pikir Sai karena Sasuke terlihat lebih dewasa dan tegas daripada teman satu kelompoknya.

'Setidaknya mereka sudah menyelamatkan nyawa ku dan yang lainnya' Sai pun melanjutkan tugas pengawasannya.

.

.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Sepertinya pemuda berambut hitam itu masih menyusun analisa yang tepat atas semua kejadian yang dialami sampai sini.

"Kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini." Ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Saat di CHP Dityaki, penjaga disana bersikap biasa saja melihat kedatangan kita. Mereka mengijinkan kita masuk begitu saja ketika aku bilang bahwa tujuan kita adalah Pripyat. Lalu saat di CHP Lelyov, aku menggunakan kalimat yang sama seperti pos sebelumnya. Namun para penjaga dengan tegas melarang kita untuk masuk, mereka bilang sedang ada sejenis perbaikan di dalam kota."

'Seragam mereka juga tampak sedikit berbeda' lanjut Sasuke namun dalam hati.

"Saat di CHP Lelyov, salah satu penjaga juga bersikap aneh." Ino mengingat sikap salah satu penjaga saat Ia dan yang lain berada di dalam mobil. "Dia mengitari mobil kami sambil menatap ke dalam, entah apa maksudnya."

Namun menurut Sasuke hal tersebut tidak terlalu penting, hal seperti itu sudah biasa pikirnya.

"Jika apa yang dikatakan Karin benar, bahwa yang mengejar kita adalah sejenis anjing penjaga. Maka ada kemungkinan dua hal ini saling berhubungan." Ucap Sasuke mulai menghubungkan masing-masing kejadian membentuk runtutan.

Keheningan kembali hinggap diantara lima orang tersebut, dinginnya malam merasuk ke tulang menemani mereka di sela-sela kegiatan berpikir. Bukan angin malam atau pun cuaca yang membawa rasa dingin, tapi kelamnya langit dan suasana mencekam meliputi perasaan masing-masing insan yang sedang berusaha bertahan hidup itu. Cahaya lampu tak ada artinya dibandingkan kegelapan yang mengitari mereka.

"Kalian bilang anjing itu datang dan mengejar kalian ketika ingin mendekati reaktor bukan?" Karin memastikan, mendapat anggukan dari Neji, Tenten, dan Ino.

"Maka ada kemungkinan bahwa sesuatu yang terjadi di kota ini berhubungan dengan bangunan reaktor tersebut, dan anjing-anjing itu dikerahkan untuk menjaga daerah sekitar bangunan agar tidak ada yang mendekat." Simpul Sasuke, masuk akal. "Tapi apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan yang sama melekat pada pikiran masing-masing. Mencoba mencari jawaban atas semua kejadian yang menimpa mereka.

"Lalu soal jaket itu. Jika ditemukan dalam kondisi seperti yang kau jelaskan tadi." Neji menatap Karin mengingat penjelasannya tadi, "Itu artinya jaket tersebut telah digunakan seseorang bukan? Tidak mungkin binatang yang mengambilnya."

Tenten segera mencium jaketnya, mencoba mencari tau siapa yang telah menggunakan jaket itu dari bau yang mungkin tertinggal. 'Bau ini.. Aneh sekali' Dia mendapati bau aneh dari jaketnya sendiri.

"Hei, boleh aku pinjam salah satu alat Geiger counter kalian?" Tanya Tenten kepada yang lain. Neji segera memberikan alat miliknya kepada Tenten.

Setelah menerimanya, Tenten segera menghidupkan alat tersebut. Ia mengarahkan alat itu ke jaketnya, mendapatkan hasil yang-

"ASTAGA!" Tenten membuang jauh-jauh jaket miliknya, shock akan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Neji segera menghampiri kekasihnya, khawatir, "Ada apa?!"

Sasuke mengambil Geiger counter yang ikut terlempar oleh Tenten. Terkejut oleh angka yang tertera disitu. 'Tinggi sekali!'

Pemuda itu menunjukan angka yang tertera kepada yang lain. "Siapapun yang sudah menggunakan jaket itu, dia telah meninggalkan jejak radiasi yang sangat tinggi."

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **23.30**

Di tempat Naruto dan kelompoknya. Hanabi masih berjaga di posnya ditemani oleh sang kakak, mereka memutuskan untuk berjaga bersama selama 5 jam -gabungan jadwal mereka berdua. Sepertinya si kembar adik-kakak itu memang tak terpisahkan.

Tiga meter dari tempat Hanabi & Hinata bertugas, Naruto, beserta Konohamaru dan Sakura berkumpul.

"Foto yang kau tunjukan tadi..." Naruto menanggapi foto hasil jepretan Sakura tadi, "Itu foto gedung ini bukan?"

"Ya, itu foto gedung yang kita tempati sekarang." Jawab Sakura membenarkan dugaan Naruto.

Konohamaru mengingat foto yang dilihatnya tadi dari kamera Sakura, "Itu.. Ada seseorang di gedung ini?"

"Apa dia yang mengganggu kita tadi?" Lanjut Konohamaru masih memikirkan makhluk yang menggedor pintu beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Siapapun itu dia tidak cukup waras untuk berkomunikasi dengan kita, jika memang benar seorang manusia." Naruto pikir, kalau memang ada orang lain di sekitar sini, kenapa orang itu tidak menampakkan diri, meminta bantuan kepada kelompoknya. Bahkan jika memang benar orang itu sempat berada di balik pintu.

"Kita harus memastikannya besok pagi. Lebih baik sekarang tidur saja." Ucap Sakura mulai mengantuk, mengingat bahwa shiftnya di paling terakhir. Curang, batin Konohamaru masih meratapi namanya sendiri.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **23.50**

Kelompok Sasuke masih berkumpul, tak satupun yang berpikir untuk tidur. Mereka akan terus terjaga hingga fajar tiba.

"Hampir tengah malam." Karin menatap jamnya, mengingatkan. "Sebentar lagi giliranmu Neji, bersiaplah."

Paham akan maksud Karin, Neji berdiri, "Baiklah."

Neji berjalan menghampiri kakaknya yang masih setia duduk di tempatnya berjaga. Neji melihat jamnya sebentar, 'Tinggal beberapa menit lagi'

Setibanya di tempat sang kakak, Neji menepuk pundak Sai, "Hei bro-"

"Ssst." Aba Sai meminta adiknya untuk diam, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun. "Lihat itu."

Neji mengikuti arah pandangan Sai. Terlihat sesuatu yang bercahaya bergerak di jalan kota, "Apa itu?!"

Sai hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Perhatikan saja."

Objek tersebut terus bergerak perlahan. Semakin dekat dan terdengar suara mesin yang cukup keras menembus keheningan malam.

"Mobil?" Terka Neji, "Tapi siapa yang berkendara malam hari di kota seperti ini?"

Sai tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan adiknya, terus memandang ke arah datangnya objek bercahaya tersebut. Objek tersebut terus bergerak, menuju belokan yang mereka lewati tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, objek bercahaya itu telah melewati belokan, menampakkan dirinya. Terlihat sebuah mobil jeep militer dan sejenis mobil box dibelakangnya serta enam orang berseragam tentara dengan senjata lengkap berjalan di sekitar mobil membentuk perimeter.

"Itu.. Mereka tentara?!" Neji dapat melihat seragam orang-orang itu berkat cahaya dari mobil. "Mereka datang mencari kita?"

Sai memiliki pikiran yang sama seperti Neji, jika memang benar para tentara itu datang mencarinya, maka Ia harus memberi tau keberadaannya. "HE-Umph umph umph."

Cegah Sasuke sebelum Sai sempat berteriak, hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Karin terhadap Neji. Membuat sang kakak beradik meronta tak beraturan.

"Ssst. Diam dan perhatikan." Perintah Sasuke, membuat Sai serta Neji berangsur-angsur tenang. Sasuke melepaskannya saat pria itu sudah cukup tenang.

Akhirnya keenam orang itu berdiri mendekati tembok pembatas tepian gedung, berjejer memperhatikan mobil yang baru saja muncul.

'Tentara? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini.. Jangan-jangan..' Pikir Sasuke seperti mengingat sesuatu.

 _"Hei Teme."_

Terdengar suara dari walkie-talkie milik Karin yang sedang berada di tangan Sai. _"Apa kalian juga melihatnya?"_

"Ya, sangat jelas." Sasuke telah menghidupkan walkie-talkienya sendiri, menjawab panggilan suara di seberang sana, Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

 _"Entahlah. Kami menggunakan Night Vision masing-masing untuk memperjelas pandangan."_ Jawab Naruto.

Ya, mereka memiliki Night Vision untuk setiap orang. Sedangkan di kelompok Sasuke, hanya dirinya dan Karin yang memiliki. Milik Karin pun sedang ada pada Sai.

Mobil tersebut -beserta tentaranya, bergerak perlahan menyusuri jalan kota dengan lampu sorotnya yang terus mengarah ke depan. Hingga tiba-tiba mobil tersebut berhenti tepat di tengah jalan, antara gedung Sasuke dan Naruto.

Para tentara langsung siaga di posisinya masing-masing, mengamankan daerah sekitar.

'Apa?! Jangan-jangan mereka tau keberadaan kami' Sejak awal Sasuke merasa curiga dengan kedatangan orang-orang itu. Ia pikir akan terjadi hal yang buruk kalau keberadaan dia dan yang lain diketahui oleh tentara itu.

 _-Fuiiiit-_

Terdengar suara peluit tertahan.

Karin mengenali jenis peluit yang digunakan tentara itu dari suara yang dihasilkannya, 'Peluit anjing?'

Seketika keluar sepuluh anjing dari pintu keluar gedung Sasuke dan sepuluh lainnya dari gedung Naruto menjawab panggilan dari peluit tersebut, anjing-anjing yang mengejar Sasuke, Naruto dan yang lainnya tadi sore.

'Tch. Benar dugaan ku, mereka bukan anjing sembarangan.' Dugaan Sasuke benar, anjing-anjing yang mengejar mereka tadi adalah anjing penjaga milik para tentara itu.

Pintu mobil box terbuka dan turun seseorang dengan pakaian serba putih, pakaian khusus untuk menghadapi radiasi. Orang itu berjalan ke belakang mobil dan membuka pintu boxnya, mempersilahkan anjing-anjing itu masuk. Sepertinya mobil itu memang digunakan khusus untuk mengangkut 20 anjing itu.

Setelah semua anjing masuk, orang itu menutup kembali pintunya dan masuk ke mobil, di sebelah supir.

"Sasuke, sepertinya temanmu yang paling kecil di seberang melempar sesuatu ke arah para tentara itu." Ucap Sai dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh kelompok Naruto dalam kegelapan berkat Night Vison milik Karin yang masih Ia gunakan. "Benda itu jatuh tepat di atas mobil jeep tersebut, dan untungnya tidak ada satupun tentara yang menyadari."

"Dobe, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke melalui walkie-talkie.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	9. The Existence

**THE 3F-TEAM : Abandoned City**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto's Belong To Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE EXISTENCE**

 **27 April, 00.10**

Hari sudah berganti. Naruto dan kelomponya masih mengawasi para tentara di bawah, mencari tau maksud kedatangan mereka.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi melihat anjing-anjing yang mengejar mereka tadi sangat patuh terhadap tentara itu. 'Apa anjing-anjing itu memang milik mereka?'

Konohamaru yang berada di sebelah Naruto tiba-tiba saja pergi dan mengambil tasnya, lalu kembali dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

Naruto tidak tau apa yang dibawa Konohamaru, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia menunjukan benda yang baru saja Ia ambil, "Ini sebuah microphone wireless berukuran mini."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku akan melempar microphone ini ke mobil jeep tersebut agar kita bisa mendengar apa yang tentara itu katakan." Jelas Konohamaru tentang idenya. "Lalu kita gunakan salah satu walkie-talkie agar kelompok Sasuke bisa mendengarnya."

Ide brilian, menurut Naruto. "Kalau begitu hati-hati, jangan sampai ada tentara yang menyadari ulah kita."

Konohamaru mengangguk paham, bersiap melemparkan mini wireless microphonenya.

Syiut. Tap.

"Tepat!" Ucap Konohamaru pelan, bangga akan keberhasilannya. Alatnya mendarat tepat di atas mobil jeep dan tidak satu pun tentara itu menyadarinya.

 _"Dobe, apa yang kalian lakukan?"_ Sepertinya kelompok Sasuke menyadari perbuatan Konohamaru, namun tak tau maksudnya.

Naruto segera menjelaskan kepada Sasuke, "Konohamaru ternyata membawa 'peralatan'nya, dia baru saja melemparkan mini wireless microphone ke mobil jeep tersebut agar kita bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku akan menghubungkan suaranya kepadamu melalui walkie-talkie."

 _"Baiklah."_

Konohamaru segera menghidupkan alatnya. Mulai terdengar apa yang para tentara itu katakan.

 _"Delta-Team. Laporkan kondisimu."_ Terdengar seperti suara dari walkie-talkie milik salah satu tentara, panggilan dari markas.

"Delta- _Team_ _kepada Main-Unit. Kami telah mendapatkan_ _SC-008_ , _ada 20 ekor di cargo unit."_ Jawab tentara tersebut. Sepertinya kapten dalam tim.

"Delta? Itu artinya masih ada pasukan yang lainnya." Tebak Hinata.

 _"Bagus. Lanjutkan misi kalian, usahakan agar 'The Purge' selesai malam ini."_

 _"Kami masih melakukan pencarian terhadap beberapa Specimen lainnya. Akan kembali sesuai rute menuju Central Zone."_

 _"Dan terhadap orang asing yang menerobos masuk kemarin, jangan biarkan mereka keluar dari kota ini."_

 _"Dimengerti."_

Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka telah selesai.

"Mereka memang sedang menjalankan misi di kota ini. Sepertinya benar dugaan Hinata, masih ada pasukan lain." Kata Naruto mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang Ia dapatkan, "Dan markas mereka juga ada di kota ini."

.

.

3 meter dari tempat Naruto dan yang lain berada, terlihat sesuatu bergerak, menggeliat.

"Hoaaam.." Suara sesuatu yang bergerak itu, seseorang. Seorang gadis berambut coklat terang, Sakura.

"Jam berapa-"

"Sakura." Panggil Konohamaru melihat Sakura baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kemarilah." Ajak Konohamaru namun memberi tanda agar tetap tenang.

Sakura segera menghampiri teman-temannya. Penasaran akan apa yang baru saja Ia lewatkan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sang gadis coklat tak tau apa-apa, baru saja terbangun dari dunia mimpinya.

"Tetap tenang, gunakan ini dan lihat itu." Ucap Konohamaru memberikan Night Vision milik Sakura yang sejak tadi disimpannya.

Sakura mengambil Night Visionnya dan menggunakannya, lalu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Konohamaru. Terkejut dengan hasil penglihatannya. "Siapa mereka?"

"Aku belum bisa memastikan siapa mereka, kau bisa melihat dari seragamnya bahwa mereka adalah tentara." Jelas Naruto masih tidak mengetahui secara pasti siapa mereka, "Tapi salah satu maksud kedatangan mereka kesini adalah mengambil anjing-anjing yang tadi sore mengejar kita, sejak tadi mereka bersembunyi di gedung ini."

"Kawanan anjing itu?" Sakura mengira bahwa anjing-anjing itu telah lama pergi.

 _"Menurut kami mereka adalah anjing penjaga milik pasukan itu."_ Jelas seseorang dari walkie-talkie, Naruto hampir saja lupa bahwa walkie-talkie Konohamaru masih tersambung dengan Karin. Itu suara Sasuke. _"Berdasarkan cerita Sai dan teman-temannya, anjing itu pertama kali muncul di sekitar reaktor."_

"Berarti disanalah markas mereka." Simpul Naruto.

 _"Menurutku juga begitu."_ Sasuke setuju dengan pendapat Naruto.

 _"Lalu berdasarkan perintah yang diberikan oleh Main-Unit kepata Delta-Team itu."_ Kini suara Karin yang terdengar. _"Dapat disimpulkan bahwa anjing-anjing itu adalah salah satu Specimen, itu artinya masih ada makhluk lain di kota ini."_

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik.

 _"Apa kalian dengar perintah terakhir dari Main-unit kepada Delta-Team itu?"_ Sepertinya suara yang tadi diterima Sasuke kurang jelas.

"Mereka diperintahkan untuk mencari dan menangkap orang asing yang menerobos kota ini, kemarin." Jawab Naruto. "Kalau aku tidak salah, yang dimaksud adalah kita."

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

Di saat yang sama, Sasuke dan kelompoknya juga masih memperhatikan gerak gerik para tentara itu.

'Penjaga, Anjing, Jaket, Mobil dan Tentara itu, Markas mereka, dan fakta bahwa mereka mengejar kami' Semua kejadian itu terus berputar dalam otak Sasuke. Mencoba menyusunnya menjadi satu, seperti puzzle.

Sementara di ujung, Karin tidak memperhatikan objek yang sama seperti yang diperhatikan teman-temannya, Ia justru melihat ke arah kegelapan.

"Sai. Bisa ku minta kembali Night Vision ku?" Pinta Karin kepada Sai, "Cepatlah."

Setelah Sai mengembalikan Night Visionnya, Karin segera menggunakan alat tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dalam kegelapan.

"Itu.. Tidak mungkin.." Ucap Karin tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya melalui pandangan Night Visionnya.

 _"Kawan-kawan."_ Suara Hinata terdengar memanggil di walkie-talkie Karin yang terus terhubung oleh milik Konohamaru. _"Perhatikan ke arah Timur, ada sesuatu berdiri dalam kegelapan."_

Kelompok Sasuke yang juga mendengar perkataan Hinata segera melihat ke Timur, namun hanya Sasuke dengan Night Visionnya yang dapat melihat sesuatu dalam kegelapan itu.

"A-Apa? Ada 5, tidak, 7 orang berdiri di tengah jalan 30 meter ke arah Timut dari mobil jeep di bawah." Sasuke memberi tau apa yang Ia lihat.

"Dan 4 orang lagi 25 meter ke arah Barat." Tambah Karin membuat semua semakin terkejut.

 _"Karin benar."_ Ucap Hanabi dari seberang sana.

"Ada yang salah dengan cara mereka berjalan, tampak aneh." Tambah Karin.

Konohamaru terus menghubungkan walkie-talkienya ke saluran Karin, dan Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama ke saluran Naruto. Sehingga tercipta komunikasi 2 arah melalui walkie-talkie yang mereka miliki. Agar mereka bisa langsung mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh masing-masing kelompok.

Saat Sasuke, Naruto, dan kawan-kawannya terus bertindak dan mengambil kesimpulan, Sai beserta kelompoknya hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Tidak tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

'Kelihatannya mereka sudah terlatih untuk menghadapi keadaan seperti ini' Pikir Sai. Dia tidak lagi memikirkan siapa tentara-tentara itu, yang ingin dia ketahui adalah siapa sebenarnya 7 remaja yang bersamanya ini.

Sai menyiapkan suaranya untuk bertanya, ingin membunuh rasa penasarannya tentang identitas sekelompok remaja itu.

 _"Main-Unit, masuk."_ Tiba-tiba terdengar suara, sepertinya berasal dari Microphone Konohamaru yang terletak di atas mobil jeep. Suara tentara.

Otomatis semua diam memperhatikan, termasuk Sai yang menunda pertanyaannya.

 _"Delta-Team kepada Main Unit. Kami mengalami kendala."_

 _"Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"Kami melihat SC-002 disini."_

 _"SC-002? Tangkap mereka dan bawa ke Bio-Zone."_

 _"Mereka mengepung kami dari Barat & Timur."_

 _"Dimana posisi kalian?"_

 _"Distrik 3 Zona 8. Jalan utama. Meminta izin untuk melakukan kontak."_

 _"Izin diberikan. Tapi jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Kami akan mengirimkan Purger ke lokasi kalian."_

 _"Dimengerti."_

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya komunikasi tentara tersebut dengan markas, terdengar suara teriakan tentara yang berbicara tadi, "FIRE!"

Lalu suara rentetan peluru menggema.

 _-Dor- -Dor Dor Dor-_

Para tentara itu menembaki orang-orang -yang disebut SC-002 oleh mereka.

"Lihat itu." Kata Neji, "Ada satu keluar dari gedung seberang."

 _"Si penggedor pintu."_ Suara Konohamaru mengenali makhluk tersebut.

Di bawah sana terjadi pertempuran antara pasukan Delta-Team dengan makhluk-makhluk itu. Mereka terus ditembaki namun juga terus bermunculan, beberapa yang berhasil mendekat dihabisi dengan tangan kosong oleh tentara.

 _"Sial. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak dan terus bertambah."_ Gerutu seorang tentara di bawah sana. Memang terlihat bahwa makhluk itu terus bermunculan dari berbagai arah, sepertinya suara tembakan tadi menarik perhatian mereka. _"Amunisi kita tidak akan cukup untuk melawan mereka semua."_

 _"Hubungi Main-Unit!"_

 _"Delta-Team kepada Main-Unit. Kami benar-benar terkepung. Meminta izin untuk meninggalkan lokasi."_

 _"Izin diberikan. Pastikan cargo SC-008 tetap utuh."_

 _"Kami akan kembali ke Central Zone melalui rute Utara."_

 _"Tinggalkan penanda, kami akan mengirim Unit Sky-Purger dalam 5 menit."_

 _"Dimengerti."_

Pasukan itu terus bertarung dengan makhluk yang semakin banyak jumlahnya.

 _"Pusat kendali akan mengirim unit pesawat tanpa awak kesini. Kita punya waktu 4 menit untuk pergi sebelum ikut ditembaki."_ Jelas tentara yang sejak tadi berbicara dengan Main-Unit.

Pasukan Delta-Team itu bersiap pergi dari medan pertempuran, meninggalkan makhluk-makhluk yang masih berusaha menyerang mereka.

"Teman-teman." Panggil Hinata, "Posisi kita sekarang berada di atap gedung."

"Kupikir kita juga harus bersembunyi kalau tidak ingin menjadi target pesawat itu." Tambah Hanabi.

"Tapi dimana?!" Sakura tampak bingung, disekitarnya tidak ada tempat bersembunyi. Kecuali-

 _"Masuk ke pintu, bersembunyilah di tangga."_ Saran Sasuke melalui walkie-talkie.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan makhluk itu? Bisa saja beberapa ada di dalam gedung." Konohamaru masih mengingat insiden penggedoran pintu itu. Dia pikir tidak hanya satu saja yang ada di dalam gedung ini.

 _"Melihat kondisi di jalanan, maka ada kemungkinan semua makhluk di dalam gedung sudah turun karena tertarik oleh pertempuran tadi."_ Menurut Karin. _"Lagipula makhluk itu bergerak sangat lambat jika kita harus melawannya."_

Perkataan Karin ada benarnya.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **01.30**

Sasuke bersama kelompoknya segera menyingkirkan benda yang digunakan untuk menghalangi pintu.

"Tunggu." Ucap Karin kepada yang lain, "Tenten, lebih baik kau membuang jaket mu jauh-jauh. Jatuhkan saja di belakang gedung."

Tenten tidak mengerti untuk apa dia membuang jaketnya.

Mengetahui kebingungan Tenten dan yang lain, Karin menjelaskan. "Kupikir darah pada jaket itu bisa saja menarik perhatian makhluk apapun itu, sejauh ini mereka menyerang manusia."

Mengerti akan maksud Karin, Tenten segera berjalan ke bagian selatan gedung dan membuang jaketnya ke bawah.

"Cepatlah. Kau tidak ingin menjadi sasaran tembak bukan?" Kata Karin supaya Tenten segera kembali.

Sasuke masuk pertama disusul yang lainnya. Mereka tidak turun ke lantai di bawahnya, tetap berdiam di tangga.

"Aku harap kita aman disini." Ino tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi di dalam sini, mereka tidak bisa lari kemana-mana kalau makhluk itu muncul di tangga.

"Sepertinya doa mu tidak dikabulkan." Kata Karin sambil melihat ke tangga di bawahnya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga.

"A-Apa itu?!" Tenten terkejut, "Makhluk itu ada disini?!"

"Ya, beberapa dari mereka." Jelas Karin.

Dalam kegelapan, hanya Karin dan Sasuke yang dapat melihat berkat bantuan Night Vision mereka. Sekarang mereka berdua saling menatap, mengangguk pelan.

"Mereka semakin mendekat."

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Don't Stay

**THE 3F-TEAM : Abandoned City**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto's Belong To Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T STAY**

 **01.35**

"Mereka semakin mendekat." Ucap Karin menakut-nakuti. Entah kenapa dia terdengar seperti menahan tawa.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin jelas, semakin mendekati tempat mereka berada. Perlahan mulai terdengar nafas berat dan geraman dari bawah tangga.

'Oh tuhan. Tolong kami.' Doa Ino dalam hati, menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tidak suara. Menahan tangisnya.

 _-Ceklek- -Dor Dor!- -Dor!-_ - _Dor_ _Dor Dor Dor!-_

Muncul suara tembakan dan dilanjutkan dengan benda jatuh. Seseorang menembaki makhluk-makhluk itu.

"Tenang saja, itu Sasuke." Karin memberitahu yang lain sebelum terjadi kepanikan.

 _-Dor!-_

"Maaf, ada yang tertinggal." Suara Sasuke. Berhasil menembaki makhluk-makhluk yang bergerak di dalam kegelapan itu.

"Sasuke? Kalian membawa pistol?!" Sai terkejut mengetahui bahwa sumber suara tembakan itu dari Sasuke. 'Pistol? Anak-anak ini ternyata juga membawa senjata!'

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, namun tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa melihat karena terlalu gelap. "Ya, untuk keadaan tidak terduga seperti ini."

 _"Sasuke.."_ Panggil suara laki-laki dari walkie-talkie, sepertinya Konohamaru. _"Dugaan Karin salah besar! Makhluk-makhluk itu masih menunggu kami di tangga! Naruto baru saja membunuh mereka dengan pistol yang dibawanya."_

"Kami juga mengalami hal yang sama, jadi jangan protes!" Jawab Karin tak terima merasa disalahkan atas kejadian ini.

 _"Tapi tetap saja karena kau kami kehabisan peluru!"_ Oke, suara berisik ini milik Sakura.

"Setidaknya kalian masih hidup karena ide ku!" Karin semakin tidak terima. "Atau mungkin kalian mau keluar saja dan menjadi target musuh, heh?!"

 _"Arrggh! Tetap saja ide-ide mu selalu berujung seperti ini!"_

Karin semakin kesal. "Dasar tidak tau terima kasih!"

"Sudah lah." Tengah Sasuke, sebelum suara pertengkaran mereka akan membawa hal-hal buruk lainnya. "Peluru ku juga sudah hampir habis. Aku dan Naruto hanya membawa satu amunisi."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara mesin terbang dari luar.

"Pesawatnya?!" Tebak Neji.

Ketika suara pesawat itu semakin mendekat, tembakan mulai menggema di langit kota. Pesawat terus menembaki makhkuk-makhluk yang masih berdiri di jalanan.

Tak terdengar teriakan atau pun sejenisnya dari makhluk yang sedang ditembaki itu, seolah memang mereka sudah mati sebelum ditembak.

Selama beberapa menit suara tembakan masih terus terdengar. Sementara masing-masing tim bersabar menunggu di persembunyiannya.

Hingga tembakan berhenti bersamaan dengan pesawat yang terdengar menjauh.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Sai. Meyakinkan diri karena suasana sudah kembali hening.

 _"Hei, pesawat itu sudah pergi. Keluarlah."_

Menanggapi perkataan Naruto, Sasuke beserta yang lain segera keluar kembali ke atap. Mereka berjalan mendekati tepian gedung untuk melihat ke bawah, lokasi dimana makhluk-makhluk itu berada.

"Mereka semua sudah mati?" Tanya Tenten, di bawah sana terdapat puluhan tubuh makhluk tadi. Tergeletak dengan banyak luka tembak.

"Kupikir begitu." Jawab Karin. "Tapi kita harus tetap waspada."

 _"Teman-teman."_ Panggil seseorang dari kelompok Naruto. _"Kalau tidak salah dengar pusat kendali pasukan tadi akan mengirim unit lain kesini. Kupikir mereka akan mengirim pasukan lain untuk membersihkan jasad makhkuk-makhluk itu."_

"Ada kemungkinan mereka akan memeriksa seluruh daerah sekitar sini." Kata Sasuke mengerti maksud Hinata.

 _"Ya, itu artinya kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum mereka datang."_ Perjelas Hanabi.

Semua sepakat untuk meninggalkan lokasi, menghindari bertemu dengan pasukan lainnya. Mereka pikir, bukan hal yang baik jika ada pasukan yang menemukan mereka disini. Meskipun kelompok Sai tetap berharap bahwa pasukan itu mau menyelamatkannya.

"Tapi ada kendala disini." Ucap Karin menatap Sai dan kelompoknya, "Kelompok kami membawa empat orang 'buta'."

Neji mengernyitkan dahi mendengar perkataan Karin, "Apa maksudmu? Kami tidak buta."

"Ya, lalu bagaimana kalian melihat dalam kegelapan?" Karin memperjelas maksud 'buta' disini.

"Kecuali jika kau mau menyalakan senter untuk mengumumkan keberadaanmu pada makhluk aneh dan pasukan sakit jiwa itu." Tambahnya sarkastik.

Mau bagaimana pun, apa yang dikatakan Karin benar. Sai, Neji, Tenten, dan Ino tidak memiliki Night Vision untuk melihat jika mereka harus lari dalam kondisi kota yang gelap gulita.

Mereka harus bergerak secara diam-diam, tak terlihat. Agar keberadaan mereka tidak diketahui oleh pasukan itu, atau pun makhluk lain yang mungkin saja berbahaya seperti sebelumnya.

Semua tampak berpikir, tak mungkin juga untuk meninggalkan empat orang itu di sini. Semua anggota 3F-Team setuju bahwa tidak ada gunanya selamat dari tempat ini dengan mengorbankan orang lain.

 _"Aku punya ide, sekarang kalian turun saja. Kita bertemu di belakang gedung yang kami tempati."_ Kata Naruto menemukan solusi.

Sasuke dan Karin saling menatap sebentar, mengangguk. Tanda setuju dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke. "Kita turun sekarang."

Mereka berenam kembali berjalan menuju tangga dengan hati-hati, secara perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan. Menghindari kemungkinan jika masih ada salah satu makhkuk yang selamat dari tembakan Sasuke tadi.

"Perhatikan. Karena hanya Aku dan Karin yang dapat melihat, Aku akan berjalan di paling depan dan Karin di paling belakang. Kalian berempat bentuklah barisan, kita berpegangan tangan agar tidak terpisah." Perintah Sasuke kepada yang lain, mereka setuju.

Mereka segera menuruni tangga dengan urutan Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Ino, lalu Karin. Dengan begini kondisi menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, karena mata kelompok ini ada di depan dan belakang.

Mereka semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya saat mulai menuruni tangga, memastikan agar tidak ada yang terjatuh. Melewati semua lantai gedung tersebut.

Selama menuruni tangga, Karin terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hingga melewati beberapa lantai, dia menyadari sesuatu. 'Dimana mereka?!'

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di bawah dan keluar gedung, mereka berjalan menyebrangi jalan utama, melewati semua jasad makhluk yang masih terbaring di jalanan. Menuju ke bagian belakang gedung tempat kelompok Naruto.

"Hei." Panggil sebuah suara kepada Sasuke dan kelompoknya saat tiba di pojok belakang gedung. "Disini."

Ternyata Naruto dan yang lain sudah terlebih dulu tiba di tempat. Kedua kelompok sekarang sudah berkumpul.

"Baiklah." Kata Naruto memulai rencananya. Memperhatikan Sai, Neji, Tenten, dan Saitin. "Kalian berempat tidak dapat melihat bukan?"

'Pertanyaan bodoh' Pikir yang lain, sudah jelas begitu masih saja Naruto bertanya.

"Oke oke. Kalau begitu, masing-masing dari kalian harus berjalan bersama salah satu dari kami." Jelas Naruto, "Dengan begitu akan mempermudah perjalannya karena kalian punya penunjuk jalan masing-masing."

Semua mengerti dengan ide Naruto, akhirnya empat orang itu melepas genggamannya dan berpegangan dengan masing-masing dari 7 remaja itu. Sai bersama Sasuke, Neji dengan Konohamaru, Hinata memegang Ino dan Hanabi memegang Tenten.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Sai bingung, mau kemana mereka dalam kondisi gelap begini?

"Yang jelas menjauh dari tempat ini." Kata Karin, sudah jelas begitu. Instingnya membuatnya merasa tidak baik jika terus berada di sini.

"Baiklah, begini rencananya." Kata Naruto melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Pasukan tadi sempat berbicara tentang rute untuk kembali ke markasnya." Naruto mengingat semua perkataan pasukan tadi.

"Mereka bilang akan melalui Utara." Tambah Sasuke.

"Bukan itu maksudnya." Tanggap Naruto, "Mereka datang dari Timur. Maka ada kemungkinan pasukan selanjutnya juga akan datang dari arah yang sama."

"Pasukan sebelumnya pergi sudah cukup lama, itu artinya kita tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka meskipun berjalan ke arah Utara." Karin mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan kata-kata mu." Ucap Konohamaru, masih mengingat perkataan Karin saat menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke tangga. 'Sudah turun semua? Apa-apaan!' Kenapa dia tampak kesal? Tentu saja. Saat di tangga Konohamaru berada di posisi paling bawah sementara Naruto yang memegang senjata justru ada di dekat pintu, itu artinya dia duluan yang akan ditangkap oleh makhluk-makhluk itu. Jelas.

"Kalau begitu lain kali aku tidak akan memberi tahu jika ada makhluk yang diam-diam mendekati mu." Jawab Karin.

'glek' Terdengar Konohamaru menelan ludah, 'Mati aku'

"Hei." Panggil Neji dari sebelah Konohamaru. "Kupikir yang lain sudah jalan meninggalkan kita."

Ucapan Neji menyadarkan Konohamaru dan Karin. Benar saja! Teman-temannya yang lain sudah berjalan 10 meter ke arah Utara meninggalkan tiga orang itu.

Karin dan Konohamaru beserta Neji di belakangnya langsung berlari mengejar yang lain.

"Kenapa kalian meninggalkan kami?!" Kesal Konohamaru saat berhasil menyusul.

"Karena perkelahian kalian sangatlah tidak penting." Ucap Hinata

"Dan tadi ada salah satu makhluk yang merangkak dari jalan utama ke arah kalian." Tambah Hanabi.

Mendengar ucapan Hanabi, Karin segera melihat ke belakang. Benar saja, terlihat satu makhluk merangkak diam-diam ke tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

'Tunggu, kenapa dia masih bisa bergerak?' Pikir Karin, merasa aneh karena yang dia tau semua sudah terkena tembakan, bahkan satu yang sedang merangkak itu. Memperkuat dugaannya akan apa yang dia lihat sebelumnya.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam kegelapan melewati gedung-gedung tua yang sudah ditinggalkan selama puluhan tahun itu.

"Sebenarnya kemana tujuan kita?" Tanya Sai. Jujur, dia dan kelompoknya tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiran 7 remaja dihadapannya.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kita akan bergerak ke Utara." Jelas Naruto, "Jika perhitunganku tidak salah, jalan utama tadi akan berputar ke arah Utara melalui Barat. Kita melewati jalur ini untuk memotong jalan dan mengurangi kemungkinan akan bertemu pasukan tidak jelas dan makhluk aneh seperti tadi."

"Soal makhluk itu.. Sebenarnya bagaimana wujud mereka? Apa seperti monster?" Tanya Neji penasaran, sejak tadi yang lain terus menyebut makhluk namun Ia sendiri tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Mereka mirip manusia." Jawab Konohamaru yang menggandeng Neji, "Bahkan bisa dibilang mereka memang manusia."

"Manusia?" Neji memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ya, tapi penampilannya yang membuat mereka mirip monster." Tambah Karin. "Baju compang-camping seperti gembel, wajah buruk rupa, kulit yang terlihat seperti mengeras, dan cara jalannya yang pincang tidak jelas. Aneh sekali."

"Kupikir kau harus minta maaf Karin." Kata Hanabi.

"Karena mereka ada di sekitar sini." Sambung Hinata.

Sontak perkataan Hanabi & Hinata membuat yang lain waspada.

"Dimana?!" Tanya Konohamaru melihat sekitar.

 _-Srek- -Srek-_

"Ada pergerakan dari depan." Kata Sakura.

 _-Srek- -Srek-_

"Dari arah Barat juga." Tambah Karin.

Mereka semakin panik. Makhluk itu mulai bermunculan dari semak-semak. Jika kembali, maka mereka juga akan bertemu makhluk di jalan utama tadi.

"Lihat!" Naruto menunjuk ke sebuah pintu yang terletak 20 meter ke Timur dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Kita berlindung disana!"

Tanpa banyak berpikir mereka segera menghampiri pintu itu, sebuah pintu besi yang sudah mulai berkarat.

Sasuke segera membuka pintu tersebut, namun sangat sulit. "Sial, berat sekali!"

Naruto dan Konohamaru pun datang membantu.

 _-Ceklek- -Krieeeet-_

Pintu terbuka.

"Ayo masuk!" Perintah Sasuke. Semua segera masuk ke dalam. Ternyata di balik pintu ada tangga yang menurun ke bawah. Setelah semua masuk, Sasuke segera menutup kembali pintunya.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **02.15**

Di dalam ruangan. Mereka terus berjalan menuruni tangga, menyurusi lorong yang gelap, hingga tiba di sebuah ruangan.

"Kupikir aman jika menyalakan lampu disini." Kata Naruto, "Apa ada yang membawa alat penerangan?"

"Aku bawa." Jawab Tenten, dia segera mengeluarkan lampu portable miliknya dan menghidupkan alat tersebut.

Naruto dan yang lainnya segera melepas Night Vision mereka. Tak memerlukannya di ruangan seterang ini.

"Cukup melelahkan juga bagi mata menggunakan alat ini dalam jangka waktu yang lama." Kata Konohamaru.

Ino memperhatikan ruangan di sekitarnya, terlihat meja, lemari, dan beberapa barang lainnya, semua barang tersebut terbuat dari besi. Terlihat sudah cukup usang dimakan usia. "Tempat apa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Sarang monster." Jawab Karin asal-asalan.

"APA?! ASTAGA." Konohamaru panik mendengar ucapan Karin. Terlalu serius menanggapi. Ia pun langsung waspada melihat daerah sekitarnya.

Yang lain sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Konohamaru.

"Kau terlalu polos, Konohamaru." Kata Hanabi, "Sepertinya ini hanya ruangan bunker."

"Bunker? Syukurlah." Mendengar penjelasan Hanabi, Konohamaru mulai tenang, "Kau memang pembohong." Tunjuk Konohamaru kepada Karin.

Yang ditunjuk hanya mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau saja yang mudah dibodohi, anak kecil."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Oke, kini Konohamaru mulai kesal.

"Hei hei, sudahlah." Naruto menengahi, "Kalian berdua seperti anak kecil."

"KAU JUGA!" Kata Karin dan Konohamaru serempak. Bersatu melawan pihak ketiga yang mengganggu perdebatan mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke tampak mengelilingi ruangan tersebut, memeriksa apakah ada hal yang aneh atau berbahaya. "Kupikir sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu di sini."

"Ya, aku juga belum tidur sejak kemarin." Kata Neji, "Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi."

Semua tampak berpikir, setuju dengan ide Sasuke. Mereka semua lelah, mungkin memang tidur yang dibutuhkan. Kecuali Hanabi & Hinata serta Sakura yang sempat tertidur saat di atap gedung.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di ruangan tersebut, beberapa diantaranya langsung terlelap.

Tak terkecuali Sakura, dia bahkan tidur lebih dukdulu dibandingkan yang lain.

"Tch, kenapa anak itu jadi tukang tidur?" Ledek Karin melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja lebih cepat tidurnya.

"Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, biarkan saja mereka banyak istirahat." Jawab Naruto. "Lebih baik kau juga istirahat, Karin."

"Hm. Iya."

Tanpa mereka ketahui..

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	11. Separated Ways

**THE 3F-TEAM : Abandoned City**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto's Belong To Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPARATED WAYS**

 **02.30**

Di dalam ruangan, hampir semuanya tertidur karena lelah. Kecuali Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto. Mereka bertiga memilih untuk berjaga-jaga. Meskipun ruangan ini dirasa cukup aman, tetap saja mereka harus waspada.

Sementara yang lain tertidur di tengah ruangan, Naruto duduk di dekat lorong tempat mereka masuk tadi, sedangkan Sai berada di lorong lainnya. Selain lorong tempat mereka masuk tadi masih ada dua lorong yang terlihat sama, terpisah dalam 3 arah tanpa diketahui kemana arahnya.

Sasuke tidak menjaga lorong satunya lagi, Ia justru menyusuri ruangan tersebut.

'Ruangan ini cukup besar' pikir Sasuke, ruangan tersebut berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter sekitar 20 meter. 'Semua barang disini terbuat dari besi dan sudah berkarat, namun kenapa semua nampak rapi dan tersusun?'

Sasuke menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Terlihat seperti sebuah meja kerja.

Dia mencoba membuka laci meja tersebut.

'Sial, terkunci?!'

Sasuke memikirkan sebuah cara untuk membuka laci tersebut. "Hei, Dobe." Dia memanggil Naruto yang sedang bersandar di dinding tempatnya berada, "Kemarilah."

Naruto yang merasa ada hal penting, langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah tiba di tempat Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak memperhatikan sekitar, lalu kembali fokus pada Naruto. "Apa pistol mu masih memiliki peluru?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ku anggap pertanyaan mu sebagai jawaban masih." Simpul Sasuke.

"Tch. Ya ya, aku masih memiliki peluru." Gerutu Naruto. "Masih tersisa 2 peluru pada slot di pistol ku. Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengutarakan maksudnya, "Aku memerlukannya, satu saja sudah cukup."

Naruto pun mengeluarkan pistolnya dan memberikannya ke Sasuke. "Untuk apa kau memerlukannya disini?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada laci yang terkunci tadi, "Aku ingin membuka laci ini."

Dia mulai mengarahkan pistolnya pada laci yang tak berdosa itu, "Apapun itu, aku rasa ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang sangat penting."

Sasuke bersiap menarik pelatuknya, sebelum Naruto menahan tangannya.

"Jika kau ingin menembak disini, setidaknya gunakan ini." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah peredam pada Sasuke. "Apa kau lupa yang lain sedang istirahat?"

"Tch, aku mengerti." Sasuke pun memasang peredamnya pada pistol Naruto, dan langsung menembak kunci laci tersebut.

 _-Dor!-_

 _-Ceklek-_

Laci tersebut pun terbuka setelah menerima tembakan dari Sasuke.

"Ku harap kau tidak membuang peluru ku untuk hal sia-sia." Ejek Naruto.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat yang lain istirahat, Karin tampak berbaring memejamkan mata. Tapi dia tidak bisa tidur.

'Sial. Apa benar yang kupikirkan?' Sambil memejamkan mata, dia terus memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Tak tahan dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, akhirnya Karin membuka matanya. 'Aku akan memberi tahu Sasuke dan Naruto.'

Dia pun berdiri, melihat sekitar, dan berjalan menghampiri dua orang yang dicarinya. "Kebetulan sekali kalian sedang berduaan."

Dua orang yang dimaksud langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

"Hm? Karin. Ada ap-Hei, kami tidak berduaan." Naruto tau maksud Karin menyebutnya berduaan.

Sementara Sasuke menanggapinya santai, "Ada apa?"

"Huh, ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kalian berdua." Kata Karin pelan. Melihat sekitarnya, "Saat yang tepat, hanya dengan kalian berdua."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang, lalu kembali menatap Karin, "Silahkan."

Karin memulai ceritanya, "Kalian tau?"

"Tidak." Balas Naruto cepat.

"Tch, jangan memotong kata-kata ku!" Bentak Karin.

"Sudah lah, jangan buang-buang waktu. Kau bisa membangunkan yang lain." Kata Sasuke.

Karin menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Begini.."

"Saat menuruni tangga, aku terus memperhatikan sekitar. Ada hal aneh yang aku sadari."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

Karin menatap Sasuke, "Kau masih ingat kan berapa banyak makhluk yang kau tembaki di tangga itu? Mereka semua tertembak tepat di kepala."

"Ya, tembakan ku tidak ada yang meleset." Ingat Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya mereka sudah mati. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak menemukan jasad mereka saat menuruni tangga. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Sasuke?"

Mereka berdua tercekat mendengar pernyataan Karin, "Apa maksudmu? Aku terus memperhatikan jalan agar kalian tidak terjatuh."

Karin menunduk, memejamkan mata. "Sudah kuduga."

Dia kembali membuka matanya, menatap dua rekan di hadapannya. "Makhluk itu kebal terhadap tembakan. Karena yang ku lihat sebelum masuk ke bunker ini, mereka adalah makhluk yang sama dengan yang di tangga."

Naruto kembali dibuat bingung, "Apa maksud mu mereka makhluk abadi?"

"Bukan," Sambar Sasuke, sudah menarik kesimpulan. "Mereka memang sudah mati dari awal, dengan kata lain.."

"Zombie?"

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **02.40**

Sai terus bersandar di tembok, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil tetap berjaga. Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke, Naruto, dan Karin berada.

'Apa yang mereka lakukan?' Pikir Sai melihat ketiganya, 'Tidak, apa yang mereka rencanakan?'

Sai masih terus memikirkan tentang siapa ketujuh remaja yang bersamanya, bersama kelompoknya.

Tentu, dia bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan remaja-remaja itu. Karena dia tidak menduga bahwa semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini, tidak seperti rencana awalnya yang hanya ingin melihat kota mati ini.

Tapi dilain sisi, Sai tetap curiga terhadap kelompok 3F-Team. 'Bagaimana bisa? Cara berpikir mereka, kemampuannya, serta semua perlengkapan yang mereka miliki. Apa mereka sudah merencanakan semua ini? Apa mereka sengaja ke kota ini untuk mencari sesuatu?'

Sai memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka bertiga.

.

.

"Jadi ini alasannya kau tetap menyimpannya, dan hanya membicarakan kepada kami."

"Kau benar, Naruto." Karin melihat yang lainnya, "Aku pikir mereka lebih baik tidak menyadarinya."

"Mereka bisa tambah panik jika mengetahui, bahwa makhluk yang kita hadapi tadi adalah Zombie." Tambah Sasuke.

"Zombie?!" Terdengar suara lain di belakang mereka bertiga. Membuat ketiganya menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Jadi makhkuk itu-"

"Ssst." Karin memberi isyarat agar Sai diam. "Jaga suara mu. Sudah kubilang kita harus menjaga agar yang lain tetap tenang."

Sai diam, kembali bertanya. "Jadi masih ada kemungkinan, bahwa semua makhluk yang kita temui sebelum datang ke sini, masih menunggu di luar?"

Tunggu, Sai benar. Mereka bertiga tidak memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Jika memang begitu, lalu bagaimana caranya mereka keluar?

"Itu artinya kita harus mencari jalan keluar lain." Simpul Naruto, menatap dua lorong di sisi lain ruangan, "Tapi yang mana?"

Mereka berpikir, mencari cara untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Tidak ada yang tau apa isi dari masing-masing lorong tersebut. 'Berpencar?' "Bagaimana jika kita berpencar? Kita bisa pergi ke masing-masing lorong itu berdua."

Tiga orang lainnya menatap pemilik ide tersebut.

"Sai benar, kita berempat bisa berpencar sekarang sebelum yang lain bangun."

"Tidak." Sasuke menolak ide Sai dan Karin. Kemudian menatap Naruto, "Biar kami berdua yang menyusuri lorong itu."

Karin dan Sai tercekat mendengar Sasuke, "Apa kau gila? Kita tidak tau apa isi lorong itu. Bagaimana jika-"

"Teme benar." Potong Naruto, paham akan kekhawatiran Karin. "Biar kami berdua saja, kami membawa pistol masing-masing. Sementara kalian berdua diam disini, harus ada yang berjaga disini."

Semua tampak diam, apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya. Kalau mereka berempat pergi, maka tidak ada yang menjaga sementara yang lain tidur. Jika ada yang bangun dan menyadari bahwa mereka berempat tidak ada, akan terjadi kepanikan.

Akhirnya Karin setuju membiarkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang mencari jalan. "Baiklah, aku dan Sai akan menunggu disini."

Sai mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Begini, aku akan pergi ke sebelah kanan. Sedangkan Dobe, kau pergi ke sebelah kiri." Jelas Sasuke, "Kita kembali dalam 30 menit. Yang menemukan jalan keluar, langsung kembali, dalan jika bertemu bahaya, maka segera kembali, jangan menghadapi sendirian."

"Kita gunakan Night Vision, kurasa akan lebih baik jika bergerak dalam gelap." Tambah Sasuke

Naruto mengerti, mereka mulai berjalan ke arah lorong yang dituju masing-masing.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalau kalian tidak kembali dalam 30 menit? Atau salah satu dari kalian yang tidak kembali?"

"Tenang, Sai. Mereka masih membawa alat komunikasi." Jawab Karin, "Lagi pula mereka pasti bisa menghadapi keadaan apapun."

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **03.00**

Naruto memasang night visionnya saat mulai memasuki lorong. Dalam kegelapan, ia tak terlihat, namun masih bisa melihat. Itu lah yang selalu ada di pikiran anggota 3F-Team. Kondisi gelap bukan masalah selama mereka yang masih bisa melihat.

Terus berjalan menyusuri lorong tersebut, suara langkah kakinya menggema.

'Aku harus memelankan suara langkahku, disini terlalu sunyi'

Dalam penglihatannya, lorong tersebut lurus sepanjang 200 meter hingga ada belokan ke kiri. Naruto tiba di belokan tersebut. Menyusuri lorong yang sangat panjang, hingga bertemu belokan ke kanan.

Setelah melaluinya, dia menemukan sebuah pintu di sebelah kanan lorong. 'Pintu apa ini?'

Naruto memegang gagang pintu tersebut, mencoba membukanya.

'Tidak dikunci.'

Dia memutuskan untuk melihat ruangan di balik pintu itu sebelum melanjutkan menyusuri lorong.

Naruto membuka pintu secara perlahan, dia menempatkan dirinya di dekat tembok untuk menghindari jika sesuatu muncul saat pintu itu dibuka.

Saat pintu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya dan dirasa kondisi cukup aman, Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan secara perlahan. Memperhatikan apa yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ruangan apa ini?" Gumam Naruto begitu memasuki ruangan tersebut. Terdapat banyak sekali loker yang tersusun rapi memenuhi ruangan itu.

Naruto terus berjalan, hingga diujung ruangan dia menemukan pintu lagi. Sebuah pintu besi, sama seperti sebelumnya. Dengan lubang yang bisa dibuka tutup terletak setinggi mata, seperti pintu penjara.

Menghampiri pintu tersebut, dia mencoba membukanya lagi.

'Ah, dikunci?' Ternyata pintu tersebut dalam keadaan terkunci. Naruto mencoba melihat melalui lubang yang ada pada pintu.

'Ha? Itu semua?!'

Naruto dibuat kaget melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. 'Aku harus membuka pintu ini!'

Dia mengeluarkan pistol miliknya, dengan sangat yakin menembakkan satu peluru yang tersisa untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

-Dor!-

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit Sasuke menyusuri lorong, melalui beberapa belokan, lorong yang panjang, hingga belokan lagi. Tak ada tanda atau apapun yang ditemukannya sepanjang jalan.

'Tch. Tidak ada apa-apa disini.' Gerutu Sasuke merasa jenuh karena tidak kunjung menemukan sedikit pun tanda adanya pintu keluar.

Sasuke terus berjalan, bertemu belokan lagi, dan lorong yang panjang lagi. Hingga di ujung lorong kali ini, dia menemukan dua buah belokan.

'Hm? Aku harus memilih yang mana? Kanan atau kiri..' Pikir Sasuke memperhatikan kedua arah, hati-hati dalam memilih kemana Ia harus meneruskan. Tidak ada tanda apapun yang membantunya menentukan pilihan.

Sasuke maju beberapa langkah, berdiri di tengah percabangan lorong tersebut. Ia melihat ke lorong sebelah kanan, lalu ke kiri-

'Ah!' Sasuke kaget begitu melihat ke arah kiri. 'Sial, di tempat seperti ini?!'

Di hadapannya, melalui night visionnya, ia melihat ada sosok yang berdiri di ujung lorong. Sosok dengan dua kaki, mata merah, dan tubuh penuh luka.

'Makhluk itu, kenapa ada disini?!' Jauh dihadapannya, ada makhluk seperti yang ditemui di luar. Zombie itu.

Yang menjadi masalah, tidak hanya ada satu, tapi banyak. Sedangkan senjatanya hanya tersisa satu peluru. 'Tch, sial. Bagaimana ini? Aku akan mencoba lorong yang satu lagi-'

Sasuke kembali tercekat melihat apa yang ada di lorong lain, pemandangan yang sama.

Mengambil satu keputusan, bahwa dia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini secara diam-diam tanpa disadari oleh makhluk-makhluk itu.

Sasuke menurunkan perlahan tinggi badannya, merunduk. Lalu berjalan sepelan mungkin ke arah lorong sebelumnya.

'Aku harus pergi tanpa suara. Mereka pasti peka terhadap suara di dalam kegelapan.'

 _-Sriiing- -Twiiit-_

 _"Sasuke, Naruto, ini udah lebih dari 30 menit. Ada apa dengan kalian?"_

'Sial. Terima kasih Karin.'

Sasuke pun segera lari dari tempat itu, karena jelas saja suara walkie talkienya menarik perhatian makhlik-makhluk itu. Terdengar suara geraman dan langkah kaki dari tempatnya tadi.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menekan tombol bicara pada walkie talkie miliknya.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

Mohon maaf sebelumnya karena fict ini sempat terlantarkan selama puluhan tahun TT-TT ..Tapi sekarang mau dilanjutin kok, ceritanya lagi free dari sekolah hehehe XD ...Jadi rencana selanjutnya, fict ini akan update setiap minggu. Hari minggu kali ya? Minta saran reader dong.

Fict ini banyak yang saya ubah bagiannya, ada yang typo mulu, ada yang kependekan, ada yang kelewat gaje, lagi dibenerin terus. Dan bagi reader yang udah baca dari lama pasti sadar ada chara yang diganti.. Soalnya.. Ehm.. Terkait rencana saya buat kedepannya jadi mau ga mau ya mau aja(?) ganti charanya XD

Semoga readers sekalian masih berminat membaca dan memberi review untuk perkembangan cerita yah.

Dan untuk yang udah kasih review, ini dilanjut kok fictnya.

Don't forget. RnR.


	12. The Rooms

**THE 3F-TEAM : Abandoned City**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto's Belong To Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE ROOMS**

 **03.32**

Di tempat Karin dan yang lain berada, semua masih tertidur kecuali Karin dan Sai. Menunggu jawaban dari rekannya yang sudah pergi selama lebih dari 30 menit.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tidak ada jawaban.." Tanya Sai, karena tidak juga ada yang menjawab panggilan dari Karin.

Karin tidak menjawab, terus memperhatikan kedua lorong dihadapannya, terus menggenggam erat walkie talkienya. 'Tch. Apa yang kalian lakukan?!'

Tiba-tiba saja walkie talkienya berbunyi.

"Ah, ada yang memencet tombol bicara!" Tanggap Karin. "Tapi siap-"

 _"Dor!"_

Terdengar suara tembakan sangat nyaring dari walkie talkienya. Suara tersebut mengagetkan semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Membangunkan semua yang masih tertidur.

"APA YANG TERJADI?!" Teriak Konohamaru pertama kali bangun.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara tembakan menggema keluar dari lorong sebelah kanan.

"Sasuke rupanya."

"Apa maksudmu Karin? Suara apa itu?!" Tanya Sai. Sementara yang lain tidak mengerti dengan kondisi yang sedang terjadi.

Karin menjelaskan kepada yang lain, "Setengah jam yang lalu Sasuke dan Naruto pergi menyusuri kedua lorong tersebut untuk mencari jalan keluar yang lain. Naruto pergi ke sebelah kiri, dan Sasuke ke sebelah kanan."

"Dan suara tembakan tadi berasal dari Sasuke." Sambung Sakura sudah mengerti semuanya. "Itu artinya dia dalam bahaya dan tembakan itu sebagai tanda sekaligus membangunkan kita semua. Kita harus segera bersiap-siap."

"Apa mungkin makhluk-makhluk itu ada di dalam sini? Di tempat Sasuke?" Tanya Konohamaru, "Kita harus segera menuju pintu keluar!"

"Tidak. Kita tidak boleh melalui jalan kita masuk sebelumnya." Cegah Sai. "Ada kemungkinan mereka yang kita temui sebelum masuk ke sini masih ada di luar."

"A-Apa? Lalu bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini?" Kata Ino, yang ia tahu hanya itu satu-satunya jalan keluar.

"Karena itu lah Naruto dan Sasuke mencari jalan lain di saat kalian tidur." Karin menatap semuanya, "Cepat semuanya bersiap. Matikan lampunya dan berpegangan kembali dengan kami."

Tenten mematikan lampu portable miliknya, sedangkan Konohamaru, Hinata, Hanabi, Sakura dan Karin menggunakan night vision masing-masing.

Sai berpegangan pada Karin, Neji bersama Konohamaru, Hinata memegang Ino sedangkan Hanabi dengan Tenten.

"Lalu kita harus kemana?" Tanya Neji.

 _"Jangan kesini! Ada makhluk sialan itu disini!"_ Terdengar suara Sasuke berteriak pada walkie talkie, nafasnya menderu.

Beberapa saat kemudian ada suara orang berlari mendekat dari lorong sebelah kiri, Naruto.

"Naruto? Kau sudah kembali. Bagaimana?" Sakura berharap Naruto menemukan jalan keluar.

"Aku belum menemukan jalan keluar, tapi kalian bisa pergi ke lorong itu. Teruslah berjalan hingga ada pintu besi, lalu kalian masuk ke ruangan tersebut."

"Bagaimana jika-"

"Ruangan itu aman." Naruto mengerti kekhawatiran Konohamaru, "Aku sudah memeriksanya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura, mengingat Sasuke belum juga kembali.

"Aku akan menunggunya, karena itu aku minta kalian pergi lebih dulu dan menunggu di ruangan itu."

Mereka setuju dengan Naruto, akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di tempat itu.

Sakura berjalan paling depan, lalu Konohamaru, Hinata, Hanabi lalu Karin.

"Kalian harus lari!" Teriak Naruto. Dengan itu mereka semua mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tch. Apa sih yang ada di pikiran anak itu?!" Keluh Sakura sambil berlari.

"Tenang lah, mereka pasti punya rencana." Jawab Karin.

Mereka pun terus berlari menyusuri lorong, mencari pintu yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

Sementara Naruto masih menunggu Sasuke di tempatnya. Dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke, "Teme! Dimana kau? Cepatlah!"

 _"Aku mengerti, sebentar lagi."_

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara orang berlari mendekat.

"Sasuke?" Naruto menyadari siapa yang datang. Begitu Sasuke tiba, dia langsung berlari ke lorong sebelah kiri.

"Dimana yang lain?!" Tanya Sasuke sambil berlari mengikuti Naruto.

"Aku menyuruh mereka untuk lari lebih dulu!" Jawab Naruto. "Tunggu sebentar!"

Ditengah pelarian, Naruto berhenti dan berbalik arah, seolah menunggu sesuatu.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke tampak kesal, "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tidak ada gunanya kita melawan mereka!"

Saat itu lah diujung lorong mulai terdengar suara langkah kaki bergerombol mendekat.

Naruto tersenyum dalam kegelapan, menyeringai. "Tunggu saja."

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **03.50**

Sakura beserta yang lain terus berlari mengikuti lorong, hingga menemukan sebuah pintu yang menurutnya sesuai perkataan Naruto.

Dia segera membuka pintu itu, lalu masuk lebih dulu disusul yang lain. Setelah semuanya masuk, dia langsung menutup pintu tersebut.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Apa kita aman disini.." Tenten terdengar kelelahan setelah berlari cukup lama.

"Aku harap begitu." Jawab Karin, sama lelahnya.

"Semoga saja mereka berdua baik-baik saja." Do'a Konohamaru. Mau bagaimanapun tetap saja dia tidak habis pikir, apa rencana sebenarnya dua orang itu?!

"Teman-teman.." Panggil Hinata, mengalihkan fokus yang lain.

"Lihat sekeliling kita." Tambah Hanabi.

Semua langsung memperhatikan sekitarnya..

"I-Ini.. Ruang apa ini?!" Kata Ino. "Apa yang terjadi disini?!"

 _-DUARR!-_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan disusul goncangan yang cukup hebat.

"Akhh!"

"Tenten!"

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu..

"Tunggu saja."

Beberapa makhluk mulai bermunculan dari arah mereka datang. Memenuhi lorong, berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke semakin kesal dengan tingkah Naruto. "Apa rencanamu?! Mereka semakin mendekat!"

Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Sasuke untuk merapatkan punggungnya ke tembok. "Sekarang saatnya."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya berlawanan arah dari makhluk-makhluk itu, mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang sesuatu, "Hasta la vista, baby."

 _-DUARR!-_

Lorong tempat para makhluk tadi berada meledak begitu saja.

"Well, success." Ucap Naruto setelah ledakan selesai. "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini."

Mereka pun kembali berlari.

"Dasar bodoh!" Teriak Sasuke, "Kau berhenti hanya untuk melihat ledakan sedekat itu?!"

"Hahaha, tenang lah. Setidaknya kita memastikan mereka terkena ledakan itu." Tawa Naruto, hingga mereka pun tiba di depan pintu. "Nah, sekarang kita masuk dan bertemu yang lain."

Naruto membuka pintu tersebut, masuk ke dalam bersama Sasuke.

Namun keadaan di dalam membuat mereka bingung.

"Hey, dimana yang lain?" Tanya Sasuke, "Jangan bercanda lagi."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, 'Dimana mereka?'

Dia segera menghampiri pintu di ujung ruangan, 'Sial, disini juga tidak ada'

"Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto membalikkan badan, menatap rekannya, "Mereka seharusnya sudah ada disini."

"Kalau begitu dimana? Hanya ada kita berdua disini." Kata Sasuke, dia pun mengeluarkan walkie talkienya. "Karin, dimana kalian?"

 _"Kami sudah ada di dalam ruangan, kalian yang dimana?!"_ Jawab Karin.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang, bingung. Apa mungkin?

"Sial, mereka pasti salah ruangan."

Sasuke segera berlari menuju pintu keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Naruto menarik tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan buang-buang waktu!"

"Tenanglah, sekarang kau ikut aku sebentar." Ajak Naruto, menuju pintu di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke diam melihat isi ruangan tersebut.

"Semua ini..."

"Ya, kau benar Teme."

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

Karin meletakkan kembali walkie talkienya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau tau dimana mereka?" Tanya Sakura

Karin menghela nafas, "Tidak. Tapi sudah jelas kita salah ruangan."

Semuanya langsung memperhatikan Karin, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memilih ruangan yang salah Sakura." Kata Hinata.

"Naruto bilang kita masuk ke pintu besi, sedangkan itu. Itu pintu kayu, sudah jelas." Tambah Hanabi.

"Lalu soal ledakan tadi?" Kini Sai yang bertanya.

Karin kembali menghela nafas, "Entahlah, mereka memutuskan koneksi begitu saja."

"Sakura, sudahlah. Tidak ada yang menyalahkan mu karena memimpin jalan. Setidaknya kita selamat." Kata Karin melihat kondisi Sakura. "Kau bantu saja Tenten."

"Baiklah, tapi aku butuh pencahayaan disini."

Neji pun menyalakan lampu portable yang mereka bawa. Kini terlihat jelas kondisi Tenten, terdapat luka di punggungnya.

Sakura menghampiri Tenten, melihat luka yang ada di tubuhnya. "Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka ringan. Kau pasti tertimpa sesuatu akibat goncangan tadi."

Sakura mengeluarkan kotak medis dari dalam tasnya, mengobati luka tersebut. "Untung aku selalu membawa kotak ini."

Setelah Sakura selesai mengobati Tenten, Neji mengucapkan terima kasih. Mau bagaimana pun dia tetap khawatir dengan kondisi kekasihnya ini.

"Maaf aku menyeretmu ke kondisi seperti ini."

Tenten bangun, menatap Neji. "Tidak apa-apa, ini kemauan ku untuk ikut kesini dengan mu."

Mereka berdua tersenyum.

 _-PLENTANG!-_

Ada suara benda jatuh dari seberang ruangan itu.

"Suara apa itu?!" Kaget Konohamaru.

"Ssst. Diamlah." Perintah Karin.

Kembali terdengar suara benda jatuh. Disertai suara sesuatu diseret, berjalan.

"Apa?! Makhluk itu ada disini juga?!" Konohamaru tau suara itu, suara geraman itu.

Makhluk itu bermunculan dari ujung ruangan, dimana terdapat pintu lainnya.

'Kita tidak bisa melawannya, bagaimana ini?' Pikir Karin, karena hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang membawa senjata. Bahkan meskipun mereka ada di sini, senjatanya tidak akan cukup.

"Semuanya tetap diam di tempat masing-masing." Perintah Karin pelan, "Sepertinya mereka belum menyadari kita semua."

"Apa maksud mu? Mereka terus menatap ke arah kami berdua..." Bisik Neji.

Mereka berjalan pelan, mendekati Neji dan Tenten.

'Tolong kami.' Ucap Tenten tanpa suara ke arah yang lain, mulai menangis.

 _-DUAKK!-_

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

 _-DRRT DRRRT!-_

Suara senapan mesin memenuhi ruangan itu, menembaki para makhluk yang ada di sisi lain ruangan. Terus hingga semuanya mati.

"Hah. Hah... Melelahkan." Kata orang yang baru saja mendobrak masuk dan menembakkan senjatanya.

Semuanya melihat ke arah pintu, tempat orang itu berada. "Hello Team."

"APA-APAAN KAU INI! DATANG SEENAKNYA DAN MENEMBAKI KAMI SEMUA!" Teriak Sakura begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Wow wow, tenang lah. Setidaknya aku sudah menyelamatkan kalian."

"Tch. Lalu dimana Sasuke?"

"Aku di sini Sakura." Jawab Sasuke dari luar.

Semuanya bangkit dari tempatnya masing-masing. Menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang berdiri di pintu keluar.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan senjata itu?" Tanya Karin melihat senjata yang dibawa Naruto, AK-101 dilengkapi GP-30 dibawah larasnya.

"Sudahlah, akan kami ceritakan semuanya. Sekarang kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum mereka bangkit lagi."

Karin baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan Naruto, dia melihat ke arah makhluk yang tergeletak itu. Masih bisa bergerak.

"Cepatlah!" Teriak Sasuke dari luar.

Mereka segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Naruto menutup pintu setelah semuanya sudah keluar. "Baiklah, sekarang kita ke-"

"HEY! AKU MASIH DI DALAM!" Teriak seseorang dari dalam sambil menggedor pintu.

Naruto kembali membuka pintu, mempersilahkan orang itu keluar, "Pintu ini tidak dikunci, Konohamaru."

"Huh, tetap saja." Konohamaru berjalan meninggalkan yang lain.

"Itu lorong tempat kita datang Konohamaru." Kata Naruto melihat arah perginya Konohamaru.

"Kalau begitu kau cepat jalan duluan!" Konohamaru nampak kesal.

Sedangkan yang lain.. yah, tidak habis pikir bahkan di saat seperti ini Konohamaru tetap bersikap begitu.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **05.00**

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri lorong, masih belum menemukan jalan keluar. Mau tidak mau mereka harus jalan perlahan karena ada yang dalam kondisi terluka.

"Maaf aku merepotkan kalian.." Ucap Tenten menunduk lesu, merasa tidak enak. Sedangkan di sisinya Neji terus membantunya untuk jalan.

"Uhm. Tidak apa-apa, jangan pikirkan soal itu." Kata Sakura, "Kami senang kok bisa membantu. Anggap saja balas budi atas tumpangan yang kalian berikan."

"Ah, ini dia." Kata Naruto memimpin di depan, membuka sebuah pintu. "Ruangan ini yang aku maksud."

Naruto pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut disusul yang lain, lalu Sasuke menutup pintu karena dia ada di paling belakang.

"Kita istirahat disini sebentar. Nyalakan lampunya."

Neji segera mengambil lampu milik Tenten, lalu menyalakannya dan meletakkan di tengah. "Kenapa kita tidak langsung mencari jalan keluar?"

Naruto duduk, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok, "Santai lah sebentar. Kalian masih butuh istirahat, terutama kekasih mu."

"Dan lebih baik kita makan dulu disini."

Makan? Ya, mereka hampir melupakan soal itu kalau bukan kata-kata Sakura barusan. Semua keadaan ini membuat mereka tidak memikirkan hal seperti makan, karena satu yang diinginkan yaitu segera keluar dari kota mati ini.

Mereka segera mengeluarkan makanan masing-masing, kecuali satu orang.

"Naruto? Kau tidak membawa makanan?" Tanya Sakura melihat Naruto hanya diam saja di tempatnya.

Naruto masih dalam keadaan terpejam, "Aku lupa."

Tiba-tiba saja dirasakan ada orang yang duduk di sampingnya, membuat Naruto membuka mata dan menatap orang itu. "Ada apa Sakura?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Kau makan saja."

"Tidak." Tegas Sakura. "Aku membawa porsi besar, jadi makanlah."

Sakura membuka kotak makanannya, mulai memakannya sedikit.

"Kau ingin menyuapi ku, eh?"

Mendengar itu wajah Sakura memanas, entah lah itu marah atau apa. Yang jelas wajahnya memerah.

"Diam dan makan saja!" Bentak Sakura langsung memasukkan makanan beserta sendoknya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk karena ulah Sakura, "Tidak bisa kah kau halus sedikit?!"

Sedangkan yang lain terkekeh melihat tingkah dua orang itu, sambil terus menghabiskan makanannya masing-masing.

Yah.. Setidaknya biarkan mereka istirahat dulu untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

Well well.. Maap baru update TT-TT

Sebenernya lagi agak sibuk juga sih. Kayaknya. Hehe gaje

Maapkan author newbie ini jika chapternya selalu pendek kayak orangnya (?) TT-TT ...soalnya ini fict pertama saya. Mungkin nanti cerita selanjutnya lebih tinggi -eh lebih panjang lagi dari ini. Soal update juga bakal gajelas kayaknya abis chapter yg ini nih, ada kesibukan lain yang minta diperhatiin duluan soalnya (curcol). Semoga reader sekalian bersabar ya, sabar ini ujian (?). Keep reading and write some review.


	13. Ending Story?

Hey hello hy (?)

Fast update nih.. Soalnya yah.. Lagi greget aja muahahaha(?) ..Tapi kayaknya abis update kali ini, bakal agak makin gajelas update selanjutnya. Ga bisa sesuai rencana awal untuk update tiam detik(?). Tiap minggu deng. Mungkin bakal jadi 2 minggu sekali, atau 3 minggu, atau setahun? Yg pasti tetep lanjut kok. Ga bakal disc.. Maapkan sikap author yg tidak jelas ini ya TT-TT xd enjoy. RnR

 **-3F-TEAM-**

 **05.20**

Masih di dalam ruangan yang sama, semuanya tampak memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Setidaknya untuk mengurangi lelah yang mereka rasakan setelah menghadapi semuanya.

Semua hal gila yang mereka alami beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

Jika boleh stress, mungkin beberapa diantara mereka ingin melakukannya. Tapi, hell yeah.. Mereka masih punya satu tujuan..

Keluar dari kota mati ini.

 **THE 3F-TEAM : Abandoned City**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto's Belong To Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENDING STORY?**

Mereka masih melanjutkan makannya, kecuali untuk beberapa orang yang sudah selesai, seperti Karin. Dia sedang bersandar pada tembok di dekat pintu keluar, menenggak air dari botol minumnya. Setelah selesai, dia menatap rekannya yang masih santai menyantap makanannya sendiri.. Tidak, makanan milik orang lain tepatnya.

"Hey, Naruto." Panggil Karin membuka pembicaraan.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menatap balik, masih mengunyah makanan di mulutnya, "Hm? Apwa?"

Karin mendelik melihat tingkah Naruto, "Tch. Selesaikan makanmu dan ceritakan semuanya. Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama di ruangan ini. Aku tidak tau bagaimana sistem ventilasi bunker ini, tapi aku tidak mau mati kehabisan nafas dibawah sini."

Setelah Naruto menelan makanannya, dia mulai membuka suara. "Hmm.. Baiklah. Santai sedikit Karin."

"Begini, jadi saat aku menyusuri lorong, aku menemukan ruangan ini. Aku rasa ini ruangan pertama yang aku temukan sepanjang lorong, karena itu aku tidak menduga jika kalian akan salah ruangan. Pintu yang kalian masuki sebelumnya mungkin terlewati oleh ku." Naruto menarik nafas sebentar, memberi jeda.

"Di dalam ruangan ini, aku menemukan ruangan lain. Ruangan itu." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pintu di sisi lain ruangan yang mereka tempati. "Di dalam sana terdapat banyak senjata yang ditinggalkan, tapi masih berfungsi. Dari sana lah aku dan Sasuke mendapatkan semua senjata ini."

Semua mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Ruangan yang berisi banyak senjata, apa itu sebuah gudang senjata? Entahlah. Yang jelas ada senjata di dalam sana.

"Lalu bagaimana soal ledakan?" Tanya Konohamaru. "Ledakannya cukup keras tadi, Tenten sampai terluka karena tertimpa benda yang jatuh akibat goncangan dari ledakan itu."

"Ah, ya. Itu adalah bom yang aku temukan bersama dengan senjata lainnya." Jawab Naruto, "Saat mendengar tanda tembakan dari Sasuke tadi, aku segera berlari kembali ke tempat kalian. Tapi aku berhenti begitu mendengar kata-kata Sasuke bahwa makhluk itu mengikutinya."

"Jadi aku memasang bom di ujung lorong agar mereka tidak bisa lewat setelah aku ledakkan."

Naruto minum sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Kalian merasakan goncangan yang cukup hebat, karena ruangan yang kalian masuki sangat dekat dengan sumber ledakan. Aku sempat bingung ruangan mana yang kalian masuki, beruntung Sasuke sempat melihat ada sebuah pintu saat dalam perjalanan dengan ku tepat setelah tempat aku memasang bom itu."

Suasana sedikit hening. Yah, benar apa kata Naruto. Saat keluar dari ruangan sebelumnya, mereka yang menggunakan night vision sempat melihat ke arah sumber ledakan, menemukan pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan.

Reruntuhan akibat ledakan, dimana dibawahnya masih terlihat beberapa bagian tubuh makhluk-makhluk aneh yang sempat mengejar Naruto dan Sasuke.

Mau bagaimanapun, tubuh mereka tetap saja terlihat seperti manusia. Menjijikkan.

"Lalu ruangan apa yang sebenarnya kalian masuki?" Giliran Naruto bertanya. Setelah melakukan aksi heroicnya -mendobrak pintu, berteriak, menembak-, dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Yang jelas mereka harus segera keluar.

"Sejenis laboratorium." Jawab Sakura.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa ada ruangan lainnya di dalam sana?"

"Ada, tapi dari sanalah makhluk itu tiba-tiba muncul."

Neji dan Tenten bergidik ngeri mengingat hal tersebut. Saat makhluk-makhluk itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan agresif dan terus berjalan perlahan mendekat.

Keadaan hening untuk sementara, semua berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Memikirkan kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Konohamaru?"

Sakura memperhatikan Konohamaru yang berjalan mengitari ruangan sambil mengarahkan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Uh, Sakura. Aku hanya mengecek tingkat radiasi di ruangan ini, aku selalu melakukannya di setiap ruangan." Kata Konohamaru sambil mengangkat Geiger Counternya, "Semuanya aman, kecuali saat ada makhluk itu. Radiasinya meningkat saat ada mereka, seolah radiasi itu berasal dari mereka."

"Ah! Aku ingat." Kata Tenten, "Jaket ku juga mengalami hal yang sama kan, tiba-tiba saja mengandung radiasi yang cukup tinggi. Apa mereka memakainya?"

Jaket? yah, mereka hampir lupa.

"Aku rasa tidak mungkin, mereka tidak cukup waras untuk bisa memakai jaketmu." Karin terus saja berkata sarkastik tentang makhluk aneh itu. Entah apa masalahnya.

"Tidak juga jika kau pikir ada tentara yang menemukan dan menggunakannya, lalu meninggalkannya di belakang gedung itu." Tambah Karin seolah tau apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan oleh Tenten.

"Apa mungkin ada orang lain selain kita di kota ini?"

.

.

"Soal makhluk di ruangan sebelumnya.." Suara Sakura memecah keheningan, "Aku sempat memperhatikan."

"Makhluk di ruangan itu memakai toga putih panjang, seperti dokter atau peneliti."

"Sebenarnya apa mereka itu?" Tanya Sai kebingungan, "Apa mungkin mereka penduduk asli kota ini?" Mengingat makhluk itu yang masih memakai pakaian seperti itu, sangat tidak mungkin jika mereka berasal dari alam liar lalu masuk ke kota dan memakai pakaian yang mereka temukan. Tidak mungkin.

Semua memikirkan kata-kata Sai. Jika itu benar, apa mungkin ini semacam wabah? Virus?

Sementara Naruto, Sasuke, serta Karin saling menatap. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku tau makhluk apa mereka itu." Kata Karin, "Mereka sejenis Zombie."

"Zombie?!" Semua tampak kaget, kecuali mereka bertiga yang sudah tau tentunya. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin dijaman seperti ini masih ada yang percaya zombie? Yah, walaupun sebenarnya justru lebih masuk akal mengingat perkembangan teknologi modern. Menciptakan zombie? Hm.. Sugoi..

"Yah.. Aku tidak tau pasti." Lanjut Karin, "Yang kami tau, makhluk itu tidak mati meskipun sudah ditembak berkali-kali."

"Karena itu lah aku segera mengajak kalian keluar dari ruangan tadi sebelum mereka bangkit lagi." Ucap Naruto.

Di sudut ruangan Sasuke sedang duduk bersandar sambil bermain dengan pistol bawaannya. Dia mulai berbicara, "Zombie itu, aku bertemu mereka dalam jarak dekat saat di lorong. Tapi mereka tidak bergerak sama sekali, mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Saat itu lah aku langsung berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat sebelumnya."

"Sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil melalui walkie talkie, zombie itu melihat ke arah ku dan mulai mengejarku." kata Sasuke sambil menatap Karin, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mendengus.

"Kalian terlalu lama, kau tau?" Balas Karin.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada pistol ditangannya, "Aku tidak tahu jika bunker ini begitu luas, bahkan si Dobe pun juga begitu."

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. "Kau benar Teme, aku bahkan melewatkan satu ruangan. Lagipula memang tempat ini terlalu gelap."

"Itu dia maksudku." Kata Sasuke, "Karena tempat ini gelap, zombie-zombie itu tidak bisa melihatku, tapi mereka bisa mendengar suara ku."

"Jadi mereka peka terhadap suara." Jelas Hinata mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Dan cahaya." Tambah Hanabi, "Aku mengerti, karena itu lah zombie yang ada di ruangan sebelumnya mengarah kepada Neji dan Tenten. Karena sumber cahaya di dekat mereka."

Jika benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata dan Hanabi, maka satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari kontak dengan zombie itu adalah tidak bersuara dan tidak terlihat..

"Berarti benar kemungkinan bahwa mereka adalah penduduk kota ini." Kata Sai, "Itu artinya mereka bisa menulari kita, dan merubah kita menjadi seperti mereka."

"Menular? Virus kah? Tapi melalui apa?" Konohamaru mulai memikirkan hal tersebut. Gigitan? Sejauh ini tidak ada yang tergigit kecuali jaket Tenten yang sudah dibuang, jadi jangan sampai tergigit. Air? Mereka membawa minuman masing-masing. Udara? Berarti dia harus mulai menjaga jarak agar tidak berbagi nafas dengan para zombie. Mengerikan.

"Sudahlah, aku rasa sudah jelas soal makhluk itu. Mereka tidak bisa dibunuh dengan tembakan, peka terhadap rangsangan suara dan cahaya, membawa virus yang dapat menular. Gerakannya tetap lambat, tidak ada yang peperlu dikhawatirkan."

"Dan mengandung radiasi tinggi, ingat itu Karin." Tambah Konohamaru.

"Ya ya terserah, cukup jaga jarak dengan mereka. Sekarang bagaimana rencana selanjutnya? Kita tidak mungkin kan bertahan terus di dalam bunker ini." Tanya Karin menatap semuanya.

Ya, bagaimana? Jelas pertama mereka harus keluar dari bunker ini dulu, dengan selamat tentunya.

"Sai." Panggil Sasuke, "Dimana kau memarkirkan mobil mu?"

Sai baru ingat, mobilnya. Ya, mobil sewaan yang ia tinggal begitu saja. "Kami meninggalkannya di dekat reaktor saat anjing-anjing mulai mengejar, kenapa?"

"Tch. Kita harus kesana."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Bukan kah lebih baik kita langsung keluar dari kota ini? Kita masih dekat dengan jalan keluar sedangkan reaktor berlawanan arah!" Konohamaru tampak tidak setuju dengan ide Sasuke.

"Dan berjalan sejauh puluhan Kilometer menuju kota?" Sindir Karin, "Karena itu kita harus mengambil mobilnya. Kita tidak mungkin jalan kaki, kau ingat jaraknya bukan."

Konohamaru baru ingat soal itu, jika mereka keluar dari kota, maka masih harus berjalan kaki terlalu jauh. Semua juga mengerti bahwa tidak mungkin untuk minta bantuan kepada tentara di pos penjaga.

Akhirnya semua setuju dengan Sasuke. Keluar dari bunker, ambil mobilnya, lalu keluar kota. Ah, andai semua semudah itu..

.

.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah. Kita pergi sebentar lagi." Perintah Sasuke kepada yang lain. Mereka masih harus mencari jalan keluar dari bunker ini sebelum meneruskan rencana lainnya.

"Sebelum pergi, kita harus melengkapi diri masing-masing dengan senjata."

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **06.10**

Di tengah ruangan, semua berkumpul untuk bersiap sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang. Siap dengan senjata masing-masing. Tentu saja senjata yang mereka ambil dari gudang senjata yang ditemukan oleh Naruto.

"Semua senjata ini.. Apa ini peninggalan perang dunia kedua?" Kagum Konohamaru melihat semua senjata yang sudah dipilih. Tampak tua dan sedikit berkarat di luar, penuh debu. Namun dirasa masih berfungsi dan bisa digunakan untuk menghabisi zombie yang mereka temui dan melawan tentara, mungkin saja.

"Entahlah, setidaknya kita bisa memanfaatkannya." Kata Naruto. Lebih baik melawan daripada menjadi makanan zombie aneh atau ditangkap pasukan sakit jiwa, bukan?

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Karin membawa senapan mesin AK-101 dilengkapi pelontar granat GP-30 dibawah larasnya dan juga Pistol Makarov sebagai cadangan, Sakura dan Konohamaru memilih Uzi, Hinata dan Hanabi meletakkan SVG Dragunov di punggungnya, sedangkan empat orang lainnya hanya memilih Pistol Makarov.

Jika dilihat baik-baik, Naruto, Sasuke, dan kawan-kawannya sekarang tampak seperti sebuah pasukan khusus dengan semua perlengkapan yang dibawanya setelah dilengkapi senjata-senjata itu. Penampilan yang mendukung.

Sai tampak heran melihat semua senjata yang dipilih 7 remaja di hadapannya, Dia pikir mereka masih terlihat belum cukup umur untuk menggunakan senjata sepertinitu. "Apa kalian yakin dengan senjata yang kalian pilih?"

Mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sai dengan tatapan 'kau pikir kami anak kecil, heh?'

"Tenang saja. Kami memilih sesuai kemampuan masing-masing." Kata Sakura sebelum ada seseorang yang mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya untuk menyindir Sai.

'Kemampuan?' "Apa kalian pernah melakukannya?" Oke sekarang kalian semakin terdengar seperti pasukan khusus.

"Ya, kami sudah terlatih untuk ini." Jawab Naruto sambil mengokang senjatanya, dia berdiri di depan pintu. Kemudian menatap rekan-rekannya untuk memastikan. "Guys, are you ready? Follow me!"

Semua sweatdrop melihat gaya Naruto, 'Jangan berlagak sok pemimpin baka -_-'

Ditambah, dengan tidak jelasnya Naruto menendang pintu dihadapannya lalu keluar begitu saja. Berlebihan.

"Kita ikuti saja dia." Kata Sakura setelah moment sweatdrop yang kedua kalinya. Mulai berjalan mengikuti pintu yang sudah rusak gara-gara Naruto, diikuti yang lain di belakang.

"Lebih baik kita tetap bergerak dalam gelap sebelum keluar dari tempat ini, meskipun sudah pagi, kita tidak tau apa yang menunggu di tempat lain." Kata Sasuke sebelum semuanya keluar, meminta Neji untuk mematikan lampunya.

Dengan begini terpaksa mereka harus kembali menggunakan night vision, dan sisanya berpegangan tangan seperti sebelumnya.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan posisi Naruto dan Sasuke memimpin di depan, Sakura dengan Sai, Konohamaru dengan Neji, Hinata dengan Ino, lalu Hanabi bersama Tenten, Karin menjaga di belakang.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

Sementara di lain sisi, tepatnya pintu masuk bunker. Berdiri enam tentara yang sedang menembaki makhluk di depan pintu bunker tanpa ampun. Berusaha membunuh mereka semua.

"Kenapa mereka ada disini?" Gumam seseorang berseragam putih berdiri di belakang pasukan yang baru saja selesai menghabisi makhluk-makhluk yang menghalanginya itu.

"Alpha-Team kepada Main-Unit, kami sudah menghabisi SC-002 yang menghalangi pintu masuk. Mendekati bunker untuk masuk."

Dengan itu dua tentara berjalan mendekati pintu masuk bunker. Mereka membuka pintu, sementara empat lainnya membentuk perimeter.

Setelah pintu terbuka, kedua tentara itu memberi kode untuk masuk.

Orang berseragam putih tadi langsung masuk ke dalam bersama seseorang dan dikawal oleh empat tentara.

"Professor, senjata yang anda kembangkan memang efektif melawan SC-002." Seorang pemuda berkacamata yang berjalan disamping sosok yang ia panggil tampak berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah sang professor. "Tapi kenapa anda begitu tergesa-gesa menuju fasilitas ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang Professor, dia justru mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat ada yang aneh. 'Sial. Jangan-jangan!'

Memasuki sebuah ruangan bundar dan professor itu langsung menuju ke satu-satunya meja yang ada di ruangan itu. Pria itu segera membuka laci meja yang terlihat sudah rusak bagian kuncinya.

'Kosong!'

"SIAL!" Teriaknya sambil menggebrak meja begitu mendapati laci tersebut dalam keadaan kosong. Tidak mendapati apa yang ia cari.

Pemuda yang ada di belakangnya hanya memperhatikan dalam kebingungan, sekali lagi memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya anda cari, Professor?"

Sang Professor meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja, menggebrak meja tersebut untuk kedua kalinya.

"Benda itu, benda yang ditinggalkan dia seharusnya ada disini!" Ucapnya frustasi, tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di belakangnya.

 _"Bagaimana hasilnya_ , _Professor Orochimaru?"_

Sang Professor bertambah kesal mendengar panggilan tersebut, seolah ia diejek karena ada seseorang yang tidak diketahuinya sudah tiba lebih dulu ke tempat ini. "Hilang. Ada orang yang menerobos fasilitas ini."

 _"Lakukan pencarian."_

"Dimengerti."

Dengan itu dua orang tentara berpencar ke dua lorong lainnya, satu ke kiri dan satu ke kanan. Mereka berjalan dengan tetap mensiagakan senjatanya ke depan yang dilengkapi senter.

"Bukan kah team Bravo sedang melakukan pengejaran terhadap penyusup itu di sisi Utara kota?" Pemuda itu berbicara dengan sang Professor yang tampak masih berpikir.

Mendengar itu sang Professor membalikkan badannya menghadap pemuda dibelakangnya, "Kau benar, Kabuto. Mereka dalam pengejaran sejak tengah malam."

Mereka berdua tampak seperti mendapatkan pemikirannyang sama.

'Ada penyusup lain di kota.'

Orochimaru segera mengambil alat komunikasinya, menghubungi dua tentara yang sedang menyusuri lorong. "Bagaimana? Apa ada sesuatu?"

 _"Negative, jalur kiri tertutup puing-puing reruntuhan pada jarak 100 meter."_ Terdengar suara salah satu tentara yang sedang melakukan pencarian berbicara melalui alat komunikasi mereka.

"Kembali kesini." Perintah Professor melalui alat komunikasinya.

"Mereka pasti pergi kesana, melewati lorong itu." Gumam Professor Orochimaru, kemudian bertanya kepada pemuda yang ia panggil Kabuto, asistennya. "Dimana jalan keluar lorong itu?"

"Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah pintu yang terletak 100 meter dari batas Barat reaktor, Tuan."

"Kalau begitu hubungi markas, siapkan pasukan di luar pintu itu!" Perintah Professor kepada salah satu tentara.

Tentara yang pergi ke lorong kiri sudah kembali.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tembakan dari lorong sebelah kanan, disusul teriakan seseorang yang begitu nyaring.

 _"Tinggalkan tempat. Aku bertemu SC-002 dan SC-008 liar disini! ARGHH!"_

Sudah jelas kondisinya.

"Tch. Sial. Kita pergi dari sini!" Semua pergi mengikuti langkah sang Professor. Meninggalkan salah satu tentara di dalam, seolah mereka sudah tau apa yang dialami olehnya.

Setelah berada di luar, Prof. Orochimaru segera menghubungi markas. "Aku tidak menemukannya. Salah satu anggota mati. Ada penyusup lain di kota ini, mereka pergi melalui bunker ke arah Barat Reaktor."

 _"Diterima, kami sudah menyiapkan pasukan untuk menjaga pintu keluar bunker. Tutup fasilitas itu dan kembali ke markas sekarang."_

Dua tentara yang berjaga di pintu segera memasang alat peledak dan menjauh dari tempat itu.

 _-DUARR!-_

Pintu masuk bunker langsung meledak, tidak ada lagi jalan keluar disitu. Dengan itu mereka segera pergi meninggalkan lokasi. Meninggalkan satu rekannya yang masih berada di dalam.

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **07.00**

Naruto berjalan memimpin di depan sambil memerhatikan benda yang ada ditangannya. Mereka sudah berjalan di dalam bunker hampir satu jam.

Kini mereka sudah melepas night vision nya dan menggunakan senter untuk menerangi jalan. Memang akan terasa melelahkan bagi mata untuk menggunakan night vision dalam jangka waktu terlalu lama, dan melelahkan juga bagi kelompok Sai yang tidak dapat melihat apa-apa dalam kegelapan.

"Naruto, apa kau yakin dengan jalan itu? Apakah tidak ada jalan lain?" Tanya Sakura dari belakang, memperhatikan Naruto yang terus berjalan di depan ditemani Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya.

Mereka berjalan mengikuti arahan Naruto berdasarkan peta yang sekarang ia pegang.

Peta? Ya, Konohamaru menemukan peta bunker tersebut saat di ruangan yang salah. Karena itu lah dia sempat tertinggal di dalam.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menemukan benda seperti itu, Konohamaru. Itu sangat membantu." Kata Sakura.

Konohamaru menggaruk kepalanya, "Yah, mengingat perkataan Naruto aku jadi terus mengukur tingkat radiasi pada setiap benda. Di ruangan itu ada beberapa benda yang masih aman, salah satunya peta itu. Jadi ya aku mengambilnya. Aku juga awalnya tidak menyangka jika itu peta bunker ini."

"Bunker ini sangat luas dan memiliki jalan yang banyak bercabang dan berputar-putar." Kata Naruto masih terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan peta di tangannya. "Lorong yang ditelusuri Sasuke tadi menuju banyak sekali ruangan yang aku tidak mengerti dan ada beberapa jalan keluar yang tersebar."

"Yah sayang sekali, terlalu banyak yang menunggu disana." Kata Sasuke.

'Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Sebuah fasilitas rahasia?'

"200 meter lagi akan ada tangga, disanalah pintu keluarnya." Naruto menyimpan kembali peta tersebut, memfokuskan diri ke jalan.

Tanpa aba-aba ataupun memberitahu yang lain, Naruto segera mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei, tunggu Naruto! Ada yang terluka disini." Sakura memanggil Naruto, mengingatkan kondisi Tenten yang belum benar-benar pulih dari lukanya. Untuk berjalan saja ia masih dibantu oleh Neji.

Naruto kembali memelankan langkahnya namun tetap menuju pintu keluar.

Di depan sana sudah terlihat tangga sesuai yang dimaksud peta.

Seolah tak peduli akan kondisinya, Tenten ikut berlari bersama Neji mengikuti yang lain.

"Itu pintu keluarnya!"

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

Terlihat satu pasukan tentara berjaga membentuk perimeter, mensiagakan senjatanya ke arah sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari besi.

"Alpha-Team kepada Main-Unit, kami sudah bersiap diposisi."

 _"Tembak siapapun yang keluar dari pintu. Lorong yang mereka lewati terdapat gudang senjata. Ada kemungkinan mereka mengambil senjata dari sana."_

"Dimengerti." Balas ketua Team itu, "Semuanya menembak sesuai aba-aba!"

Mereka terus mengarahkan senjatanya ke pintu, menunggu sesuatu keluar dari dalam sana sebagai target dari tembakan mereka.

Beberapa meter di belakang, ada dua orang yang berdiri memperhatikan kegiatan tentara itu. Professor Orochimaru dan Asistennya, Kabuto.

 _-Ceklek-_

Terdengar suara dari pintu besi itu, ada sesuatu dibaliknya yang berusaha membuka pintu secara perlahan.

'Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi dan aku akan mendapatkannya kembali' Prof. Orochimaru menyeringai, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Menunggu rencananya terpenuhi.

Pintu tersebut terbuka secara perlahan.

.

.

Ketua team memberikan aba-aba untuk bersiap melalui isyarat tangan.

.

.

 _-DUAK!-_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu itu didobrak terbuka dari dalam.

"FIRE!" Teriak ketua team disusul rentetan tembakan dari senapan mesin masing-masing tentara.

Menghabiskan pelurunya, membunuh semua yang keluar dari pintu itu.

.

.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

Tembakan berhenti sesuai perintah ketua team.

Setelah semua kepulan asap yang tercipta akibat benturan peluru dengan tembok bunker mulai menghilang, pemandangan disana mulai menjelas.

Pemandangan yang menampilkan tubuh-tubuh berlumuran darah tergeletak sudah tak bernyawa diantara kepulan debu.

.

.

Membuat seringai Orochimaru semakin melebar mengerikan. "Khukhukhu.. Akhirnya."

.

.

.

THE 3F-TEAM

.

.

.

 **End of Chapter**


End file.
